Hunter of the Past
by DragonsDr
Summary: All humans have a past, some are innocent, some are dark, and some are twisted with beliefs that it can be avoided. However the past will always catch up to you, and when it comes you better be ready to take the consequences, both for you and those you care for. There are some Romance elements, but they appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A cloaked entity of the past

The story is between the Edolas and the S-Class arc

_Thoughts_

MOVES/ATTACKS

"Conversation"

Hello I´m DragonsDR, this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. This is not an OC story as it´s main focus is on other characters though the villain is an OC. If you have any ideas, comments, wishes or complaints please PM me or write it in the reviews. And now let the story begin:

* * *

Everybody in Fairy Tail had a past, Lucy and her Father, Erza and The Tower of Heaven, Gray and Ur, Natsu and Igneel. But there has always been members of guilds that's past is shrouded in mystery, one of these people is Gajeel Redfox.

It had been a normal day in Magnolia, well as normal as you can get when a tenth of the cities inhabitants were living time bombs of destruction, and everyday there was a huge brawl that cost the nearby guild a small fortune to repair. For any other town this would be weird, for Magnolia this was Tuesday. Inside the guild there had been a shortage of cash, quests were being ripped of the board the second Mirajane even placed them there, a lot of people even begged Mira and Erza to let them go on a quest with them to get some hard earned S-Class cash.

One quest struck an interest in several people; it was called "Find the Beast destroying our land". The quest was centered far to the north of Fiore, through unstable terrain like swamps, and a large desert. It would take two entire days to get there by train, and not to mention walking would take several weeks. The beast had been killing a he number of livestock in the nearby area, the farmers had attempted to move but the beast had followed them. Even after they tried agriculture instead the beast just ate the corn and grains, and once again left the farmers without anything to live off.

"Why exactly did you decide on this quest?" Pantherlily asked.

"Do you even need to ask", Gajeel said as he reached into his pocket. And pulled out the poster;

The poster described the creature with large black wings, shiny scales, horns, and a ground-shattering scream. There was a rough sketch of it and it was portrayed, as standing on two legs in the middle of a forest with a dark glare in its eye, though this was just a rough sketch and it didn´t seem very legit.

"I see, you think it might be a dragon, maybe he knows where all the other dragons disappeared to".

"What yeah sure, good idea" he replied oblivious to the fact that the dragon might know something, honestly he just wanted to beat something up, and if it was a dragon, then it was just a plus.

This was Gajeel Redfox and his partner Pantherlily, one of the guilds strongest members, and the guilds strongest cat, respectively. They had been the only ones daring/stupid enough to take the quest. Or rather Natsu attempted but wasn´t allowed by Erza but that's another story. The reason for the lack of interest in this quest was of two reasons, 1. Nobody wanted to sacrifice any money on travel expenses, and 2. The beast had proved to be not only very hard to find but also very dangerous. Elfman had used an entire week searching for it and had only found a single scale and a bunch of tracks. Gajeel and Lily had used 3 days on attempting to track the beast themselves.

Suddenly the sky boomed with lightning sending a chill down Pantherlily´s spine. Soon after rain started to plummet down as if somebody was pouring a bucket onto the forest. Though with hesitation from Gajeel´s side, the two eventually decided to find shelter under a large tree while they waited for the rain and lightning to stop.

"Lets just go find that dragon and get the hell out of here" Gajeel began screaming at Lily, "It´s a waste of time just to sit around here doing nothing.

"He won´t appear" Lily said just as another thunderbolt struck.

"What do you mean", Gajeel asked, while Lily was covering his ears and scared shitless.

"Dragons hate rain or any kind of water for that matter, they won´t come out in this kind of weather" Lily said he was obviously lying not wanting to get wet or to go out into the lightning.

"So were just supposed to sit here and wait for the sun to come out", Gajeel asked annoyed.

"Fraid so" Lily said with the relief of his bluff working, though he did find it odd that a person that had grown up with one would be so gullible.

It didn´t however, take long or the two of them to start bickering, something about Gajeel eating all their food. When it finally stopped raining the two had used most of their energy just on fighting. Suddenly a large crack could be heard in the distance. Gajeel jumped up on his legs and started sprinting towards the sound, his iron claws ready and a piece of metal, that he had brought to eat, was in his mouth.

There in a clearing of the forest stood a large, black shining wyvern, it had a huge wings where its front limbs should have been, its teeth were longer than its entire head and hung down along it´s face, and tail was twice the length of its body with a huge club on it. You could tell that it wasn´t a dragon from several factors, dragons always had four limbs, wyverns are much dumber and by the looks on this ones face it was an idiot, and lastly Dragons would have fled the second a human came close, they were smart enough to know that it would bring huge problems for them if they killed humans, this wyvern just stood there with a dumb gaze on its face.

"It isn´t a dragon but what the hell" Gajeel said as he flexed his claws. He swallowed his metal and was ready to fight.

Just as the beast began to lower it´s head, Gajeel guessed it was getting ready to attack. Gajeel jumped onto it´s chest and began to shred into it, the blood flew out of the beasts body as did the scales and flesh. Pantherlily followed suit by growing big and drawing sword before he started chopping at it. But suddenly the huge beast collapsed nearly smashing Gajeel and Lily. They suddenly saw that it´s back was covered in arrows; they also first noticed that its eyes were shut; it had been dead ever since they came into the clearing.

"Why hello there" said a sudden voice that stood in the trees behind the beast, "What a lovely day for a hunt isn´t it". The man wore a large black cloak and a hood that covered his face completely. He had an golden gauntlet on each hand, each with two metal pegs at the tip of them, he had a large machete on his back and two small crossbows that hung by his side. Most notably though was his left leg, it was mechanic.

"The hell, you just took out our prey, it took us forever to find it" Gajeel roared furiously as him.

"Oh I´m so sorry, I just happened to be walking by when I saw this creature and suddenly grew hungry".

Gajeel didn´t seem to calm down more with this explanation. "Well you just tricked us out of 500.000 jewels".

The man seemed annoyed, but then put on a despicable smile" I know what I´ll do, I´ll give you a challenge how about that, I´ll even pay you more than what you would normally have gotten".

"How much" Gajeel asked trying to see if he could get something out of this.

The man pondered for a bit, "How about the same amount of money that you would get from your job, then I´ll double it split it between us double it again give my half to you and then you give me your share in return for everything I have. After that we trade the money in for outlandish currency therefor doubling our value and then return it back where I get 50% plus half of the money and you get the rest, sound fair"?

Gajeel, being very bad at math*, was left completely oblivious to this and pretended to think about it before he accepted the challenge. Lily not being much better at math, though he knew something was wrong, tried to have Gajeel change his mind, but no luck.

The man drew his crossbow and suddenly an arrow was loaded into it "Your task is" the man said as he lifted the crossbow, "Please go die". He then pulled the trigger and the bolt split into 10 smaller versions of itself that surrounded Gajeel. The man then drew his machete and leapt at Gajeel, but Iron Slayer grabbed the blades with his hands and ate the metal.

"Goanna take more than bad aiming and cheap iron to kill me" he then readied to use an IRON DRAGON ROAR. Just then the man snapped his finger and all the arrows exploded while he himself used his cloak to ride the explosion.

Pantherlily drew his sword and got ready to split the man in two. But the second he swung his blade the man teleported away, and reappeared 6ft behind him. The man then shot five arrows that together formed a net and pinned Lily to a tree while they sent an electric current though him, draining him of his power and knocking him out temporarily.

The man then landed on the ground and ripped out the heart of the wyvern and began to eat it casually, while he saw Gajeel get up from the explosion. The man didn´t react as Gajeel got up and turned one of his hands into a chainsaw and the other into a sledgehammer. He simply swallowed the heart and got back up on his feet.

"That attack just there was really interesting, it´s been a long time since I´ve had so much fun, to bad it´s goanna end soon cause I´m afraid I´m goanna have to slice you to bits now" Gajeel said as he leapt at the man, the man teleported behind him just as Gajeel swung his hammer. Gajeel flung his chainsaw after the man behind him aimlessly only slightly tearing the mans cape.

"So you want to slice me to pieces, just like two years ago. You know with your old friends Phantom Lord, am I right".

Gajeel flinched for a second just as the man kicked him into a tree and shot explosive arrows after him once more. Gajeel blocked the arrows with an iron shield, but the arrows still blew up and sent him flying back. Gajeel got back on his legs and created two axes.

"Are you goanna go repeating history once again" the man said with an evil grin.

"Go to hell" Gajeel yelled as he raised his axes and went into a blind furry of powerful slashes in all directions.

"Oh you do remember how great, but please remember our deal, I can´t pay you if you don´t die now".

The man dodged the axes as he himself tried to punch Gajeel into oblivion, just when he thought he had a chance to hit him Gajeel grabbed his arm in mid air. But the man teleported behind Gajeel, just the Gajeel shot out two blades from his elbows, as they impaled the mans shoulders.

"Like hell I´ll just go and die without killing you first".

Gajeel spun around and turned his hands into sword and began to slice at the man, the man dodged all the attacks but for the last one where Gajeel managed to hit his side. Gajeel suddenly turned his arms into a Pillory* and ejected a nail from his forehead getting ready to impale the man. However just when was about to the man opened his mouth a cobra* flung out shooting venom into Gajeels eyes blinding him.

The cobra then shot out wings from his back and tripled in size while wrapping himself around the mans arm. The man then used the momentum of the wings to slam Gajeel into a tree. Just when he drew his crossbow and got ready to finish the deal Lily recovered from his shock and sliced him threw the net before slicing the mans back with his sword. The man kicked the overgrown kitty away as the cobra carried him into the sky.

Lily grabbed hold of Gajeels back as he shrunk and the two of them shot after the man. The man had the cobra coil around his body like an Exceed as the man drew the other crossbow and attempted to hit Lily once again with his arrows.

"Get back here and fight" Gajeel yelled at the man while he shot out nails at him through the studs on his face.

"Oh I will" the man replied as he through his hood back revealing the guild mark of Tartorus, the third member of the Balam Alliance. For the brief second that Gajeel was distracted he managed to hit Lily with a special arrow that somehow made him heavier as the two plunged down.

As the two got up again the man shot a single arrow into the ground as it exploded leaving a huge smokescreen behind. Just after this the Kobra flung a huge amount of air back and the two were quickly out of sight.

The two used the next hour searching for him, or they would have but Lily soon lost his wings and was unable to fly for the rest of the day. They continued to search the forest but again no luck.

Gajeel was obviously pissed at him getting away but didn´t say anything at first. Instead he just began to clobber every forest animal that he though looked at him weird. Eventually he managed to calm down as they set up a camp.

"Who the hell was that Gajeel" Lily said while covering Gajeels arm in a bandage trying to heal the wounds he had received during the day..

"I don´t know, but I hope I get to fight him again, it´s been a long time since I´ve had such a rush". Somehow his voice seemed odd, like he was trying to cover for something, it seemed like he didn't really mean what he said.

The next day the two began to walk the long way back towards the station, when something continuously bugged Lily, the man from yesterday had said "Just like two years ago" and "Repeat history", had something like this happened before.

"Oi, what was that man talking about" Lily suddenly asked.

Gajeel didn´t answer at first, then he replied "I don´t know, he must have been trying to psyche me out".

"Then why did you flinch when he said that"?

Gajeel didn´t answer, or say anything for that matter until they came back to the guild. He seemed completely ignorant to the fact and pretended that the fight had never happened. But Lily knew the Gajeel was hiding something, and if he was even hiding it from his best friend, then it had to be serious.

**Meanwhile unknown location**

The man landed in front of the huge Dark Guild HQ that was lodges into the mountain. Just as he landed the cobra slithered off his arm. After this the cobra bit into his arm and at once his wounds began to heal.

"Ma-z-ter why didn´t you just kill him off now, it would save you the trouble of having to find him again".

The man stroked the snake, but suddenly began to choke it "Because my little friend I want him to suffer for what he has done" he choked the snake harder. "Killing him and his cat now wouldn´t even give me the slightest satisfaction, I want him to be filled with grief and beg me to kill him off. Do I make myself clear"?

"Yes Ma-z-ter" the snake said as it´s abusive master released it from his stranglehold.

"Good" he said with an evilly happy tone. "Soon Dragon-Scum, after all these years I can finally avenge what you, your former guild and that pitiful excuse for a dragon that you called a father have done".

The man then walked back into the guild named Tartarus, the third and most evil of all in the Balam alliance*. The stage had been set for his dark plan.

-To Be Continued-

Okay so I know this might not be as good as many of the other fics out there, but please try to bear with me it´s my first time writing something like this. Anyway as said before if you have something to say (other than flaming please wait with that) please leave a review or PM me. Also I don´t really know when I´ll write the next chapter, but there will probably go a little time. Also this was really supposed to be 2-3 chapters but I couldn´t find a good place to make the split, so i decided to just make it into one very long chapter, the following ones probably won´t be as long. Aldo i have yet to decide on a mark for Tartarus so if you have any ideas then just leave a comment

Now I placed a lot of * around the texts this is either a Word or Text analysis were I try to explain some things.

**Word analysis**

Pillory: A punishment tool used during the middle ages and under the French revolution. It grabs the victim by the hands and arms leaving them bound to the place with no means of escape. If a person had committed a crime they would be put there and people could mock them or throw rocks, rotten fruit or dung at them. I don't think he ever uses something like this in the anime, not to mention the manga that I read, but he really should. We´ve already established that he can create anything out of metal.

**Text analysis**

Gajeel being bad at math: Whenever I heard about Metalicanna and Igneel I always thought of them as counterparts. Metalicanna being strong, only thinking about brute strength, and kinda hotheaded. And Igneel is the wise guy that struck when necessary and that analyses his opponents to find their weak point. I always thought that Metalicanna would never have bothered to teach Gajeel how to do things like complex math problems or even know how to do so himself.

Cobra: Okay I don´t think anybody would think this but just to be clear, this is not the same Cobra as in the Oracion Seis arc, he will be given a real name along with The Man in a later chapter. However they have some of the same powers I agree to that.

Tartarus being the most evil guild: I always kinda imagined them like a huge mafia organization and if you bother them they will destroy you no matter who you are, like the godfather except with magic. If you´re a member it´s until death, if you help them they help you if not, then go hide anywhere you want but they will find you. But I also somehow thought that they would be the ones standing behind huge operations like wars and the Heaven Tower. That they didn´t operate in plain site like other guilds, but instead caused terror in people through small things everywere.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories like the ones i hmm

_Flashback_

_Thoughts_

MOVES/ATTACKS

* * *

Since that fateful day in the forest Gajeel had been thinking. He couldn´t recall every detail about what the man had said, in fact he could only remember a couple of things about the entire incident. Though the references to the memories, that the man had stated, were burned into his mind. Why couldn´t he remember anything about the thing he had done two years ago he, he knew had had done something but what. Better yet who the hell was the man, he had something to do with his past in Phantom Lord, that's for sure, but what the heel was it?

Suddenly a kick to the back of the head from Gray made all these thoughts disappear. Somehow a brawl had started while he was busy thinking, which is weird because normally he was the one that started it. At first he tried to calm down and remember what he was thinking of, but eventually the noise became to tempting and he used the rest of week repairing several walls he had smashed, and working to pay off for all the cutlery he had eaten. All the thoughts seemed to vanish immediately.

Of course Pantherlily didn´t forget so easily, the man was a freaking member of Tartarus, one of the three leading dark guilds in the Balam Alliance. Nobody had heard anything from this guild for at least a decade, at least according to Gildarts. Lily wanted to tell Makarov, but a certain slayer had stopped him.

* * *

"_No let´s keep this to ourselves", Gajeel said._

"_Why the hell should we, that man is a member of Tartarus, the council might be able to take it down if we locate him", Pantherlily protested._

"_Exactly" Gajeel snapped back, "That was the most fun I´d had in ages, I want to be the one to take him down"._

"_Are you an idiot, that guy was just toying with us, do you expect to take on the entire guild"._

_Gajeel grabbed Lily´s head "Look cat, I´m all for defending the nation and stuff, but that guys mine and I can make your life a living nightmare if you tell anybody"._

"_How, I´m so scared" Lily said sarcastically._

"_Remember that kiwi tree you finally managed to grow"._

"_You wouldn´t dare"._

"_Try me, cat"._

* * *

Pantherlily wasn´t one to argue, not that he was afraid of Gajeel, but more because he was afraid of losing his kiwi´s. The more he thought about though more it made sense that it would only cause more problems if he actually told Makarov what had happened, the council would probably find some way to blame the guild anyway, so for the time being he kept it to himself.

That didn´t keep him from attempting to get the truth out of Gajeel on the other hand. At every available moment Lily had he would attempt to question Gajeel, with bad to mixed results. Occasionally Gajeel would ignore Lily but occasionally he would pretend to answer some questions, though the answer he gave were most likely fake. Maybe he would have to dig deeper into the guilds past, to do that he would have to ask the hands biggest nutball in the guild, Juvia*.

As always Juvia was busy fawning/stalking/creeping out her fellow mage Gray, this time she was observing him from behind the bar counter while he was fighting with Natsu. They didn´t know they were fighting and didn´t care, though it was something about soup.

"Oi Juvia can I ask you"

"Shhhh not now little cat, Juvia is busy, Gray-sama is so powerful".

"But I just wanted to"

"Oh Juvia sees" she turned over and looked at him "You wish to join Gray now that you have seen how powerful he is, since Gajeel is so weak compared to Gray, I know what you mean". Suddenly Gajeel got the wish to really punch Gray. "You do not wish to tell him and want Juvia to do it. Juvia understands but-".

"No, not exactly" Pantherlily tried to explain but Juvia just turned around to stalk Gray once again, while answering in her own weird way.

"-little cat should give up, only Juvia can be Gray-samas partner, little cat must just deal with Gajeel for now" and then she said something about how strong Gray was and began to nurse him when he got knocked out by a random chair that Gajeel threw.

* * *

"This is going nowhere" Pantherlily had gone up to the nearby hilltop, he had attempted to question Gajeel once again, but it proved to be impossible when Gray had frozen him as revenge. It was the hill with the large tree on top of it. He´d decided that it was best for him just to get out and get some air, before a random chair knocked him out.

"What`s going nowhere" Levy suddenly asked. To say Lily was surprised was an understatement, had she followed him or something. Then again Levy wasn´t really a fighter and this seemed like a good place to relax and a good place to read even if the sky was cloudy, and sure enough there lay a copy of "An Infinite Novel*" on the other side.

"It doesn´t matter, just something about Gajeel" he answered trying to sound as stoic as possible.

"Him again huh, I guess he´s always in some sort of trouble" Levy slumped down beside Lily.

"Why you care about him or something", Lily asked.

"What no" she said with a little blush, as she tried to talk casually but only ended up sounding stupid. "It´s just ever since he joined the guild he´s been sort of an outsider, it seems that first now is he beginning to open up".

"I guess" Lily answered, he didn´t look a lot more into it for the next couple days, but in the end he would come to regret that decision.

* * *

**Unknown location**

At the Tartarus HQ The Man was being questioned by the guild master. They were in a huge throne-room, blazing torches lit the area, and the throne itself was adorned with silver and jewels. The master himself was a short stocky man; he has a large ugly beard and wore a long blood red kimono. Beside him lay a huge two headed armored hound with huge vicious fangs; it was six feet long and five foot tall.

"I expect that he is dead", the Master said with a mumble.

The man stammered out the words as he said them "No my lord Keruberosu* he was too strong, I was lucky to get away with minor injuries".

"What do you mean you got away, that man should be dead", Keruberosu yelled as he flung a sudden force wave at the man knocking him into a nearby wall!

"I´m apologize master" he said while he staggered up, "I seemed to have underestimated him, I should have brought more powerful magic".

"Your excuses are futile, remember this is not just a job it is a chance for your revenge, maybe i should give your missioner to Vocal" he boomed with a voice that demanded respect. Keruberosu was a powerful man albeit his short and plug ugly appearance, his power was to be feared. Rumor has it that he was stronger that Makarov Dreyer and Jura Neekis´s power combined.

"I will kill him next time master I swear, I swear that i will not fail again, but I wish to get an extending on the time I have, my plan may take longer than i had originally planned".

Keruberosu began to look furious "You fail your job and expect to get an extension, why should I even consider granting that, hell why shouldn´t I just kill you now".

The man looked up "I swear that I will destroy his entire life, he will regret that he joined Fairy Tail he will wish that his dragon parent had devoured him the second he saw him. Besides I´ve already finished the most of the quest, he is the only one left to kill".

Keruberosu grumbled for a bit, he stroked his hound/hounds behind the ears as it slowly copied its master and groaned. "You´ll get one final chance, use as much time as you want but make sure he suffers, remember you´re job was to kill them all and make them regret".

The man bowed gracefully and walked out.

"Don´t disappoint me again, Ultor*, or you know what will happen".

* * *

Ultor walked into his quarters, it was a small room only containing a bed, a single small, nearly invisible and very snowy window that could open at will, and an orb in the middle of the room. The orb was nothing more than a projection Lacrima, but Ultor had his own way of putting it to use. Immediately his kobra was summoned into his hand.

"Ma-z-ter what do you plan" the Kobra asked his master.

"Oh you will see Anguis*" the man said as he had the snake slowly slither between his fingers. With his free hand he slowly gestured over an orb revealing a very blurry image of Fairy Tail, with all it´s members fighting for dominance in a huge brawl.

"Zuch zavages, why do we bother Ma-z-ter they´ll probably kill themselves anyway*".

"Because my scaly friend today the one you are to gather info on is not in this fight, the victim should be obvious, now look closely, who isn´t fighting in this guild".

Anguis narrowed his eyes*, only about seven people weren't fighting directly; two white haired girls were busy serving drinks/dodging attacks, a little blue haired girl with a white blurry thing and a dark skinned man were looking at jobs, another blue thing was flying above the gathering of people, a very fat man was painting, a blond girl that looked sort of like a whore* was hiding under a table, and lastly a little boy in a weird striped hat was sitting on the counter.

"I don´t see anything zpecial Ma-z-ter" Anguis replied disheartedly.

"Look closer, specifically at the girl at the job board, notice anything".

Anguis looked closer, but with no success.

"Clearly you´re eyes aren´t developed enough for this a shame, but nonetheless gather as much info on that girl as possible, find a moment that she is weak".

"Why ma-z-ter, I f I may so humbly a-z-k" the snake said bowing it´s head "Why do you wi-z-h to know anything about her".

The man began to tear into the hood like flaps on the kobra" Because she will be able to cause him much pain, we just need to revive his memories for him, understand" the last part he said while he began choking the poor creature.

"Yes Ma-z-ter".

In a single movement he hurled the snake into a nearby wall as it sprouted wings and flew up through the open window. Anguis flew through darting winds as if they were nothing before he eventually reached Magnolia. He saw as Wendy and Charly left the guild, probably to take on a new job, the snake smirked.

"So Fairy Tail has more than one Slayer, master will be pleased" Anguis slithered on following his new prey, little did Wendy know what dangerous awaited her.

* * *

Ultor walked down the long black hallways in the guild. He had important business to do, he needed had something he needed to do in order to gain more power. Suddenly two large mages stopped him, Ultor smirked, this made anything much eaisier.

One of them was a large black man,(no racist undertone), he had short stiff hair and he was constantly eating from a bag of hard candies, but most notable was the fact that he had a huge mouth with equally large teeth (again no racist undertone). The other guy was small and light green skinned, his eyes were weird sizes and he had an unusually square head, he had trouble keeping still, his hair stood on end, and it seemed like he small shocks going out of his fingers.

"Vocal, Ha-Lo, what a pleasant surprise, out for a stroll i guess" Ultor said maintaining his grin.

"Drop your friendly attitude" said the large man named Vocal, "We heard you failed to kill that guy, whats his name, Gajeel Redsocks. You were lucky that master gave you another chance".

"There, there" Ha-Lo* said while pointing out the window.

"Yeah out there" Vocal said once more "Anyway we figured that we should take over, now that you´ve lost your throne" he said while popping a blue candy into his mouth.

Ultor began tapping the wall "How about we have a duel, the winner gets all the losers money and the right to take the job plus all the money the job would have given you. After that we combine each of our sums sell all we own convert the money, trade it in for stocks sell them for overprice, split the money between us before dividing it into three parts, you then get 3400/4000 and i get 1,7/2. sound fair".

Vocal grumbled while Ha-Lo went "there, there". The two looked at each other and grinned, "You know you´re gonna die if you take both of us on".

"I´m willing to take the risk".

"The two walked away laughing maniacally, "Then well fight tomorrow, and you´re a dead man" Vocal said laughing and eating another candy.

TBC

* * *

Okay so it´s been nearly two weeks since my last chapter and I already have two followers and nearly 75 views from over 50 different people that's pretty good I hope. Yet only 1 review, I hope all you readers are willing to review and tell me what you think, still I´m glad for that one review so thanks to Kurisu313 and DeAmonQuEen for following, and Kurisu313 once again for reviewing (go check out his fics it´s good stuff), anyway onward to my thought explanations:

**Juvia being a nutball**: You may disagree that´s she´s just in love, but then I´d hate to see her when she´s become insane. I mean she´s in love with a freaking stripper of all things, and she has a tiny stuffed Gray a freaking teddy Gray were did she get that. Also any woman that talks to Gray or just comments about him is automatically a love rival, that girl is mental, mental I say.

**An Infinite Novel**: Just a bunch of synonyms for "The never-ending story", god that book was good. Originally is was going to write "Tweenlight", but Levy hadn´t been dropped on her head as a kid so there is no way she would want to fry her brain by reading a brain rotting piece of Sheisse.

**Kuruberos**: This is just a japanisation of the word Cerberus.

**Ultor**: The name of the man in the former chapter is now officially Ultor, and the snakes name is Anguis (Latin for snake I know, original). Ultor will have no connection to Ultear. However Ultor is a Latin word for Revenge, Lacrima is Latin for Tear. Ultear wants revenge and she uses a Lacrima orb, see the connection, this is just my theory but still kinda makes sense now for the weird name.

**Anguis bad eyesigh**t: Cobra's (or in this case a king cobra sorry for not pointing that out) generally don´t rely on vision for hunting, not to say they have bad eyesight, but let´s not dive into it to much. Combined with the dirty globe would make it hard for him to see properly, therefor he couldn´t see that Happy and Carla were cats.

**Lucy being a whore**: Please read this before saying I suck, I don´t find Lucy to be a whore, a gold-digger occasionally, a seductress defiantly, but not a whore i doubt she´s even had a boyfriend. This line is supposed to be based on how a person that met her for the first time would see her. And you´ve all seen the first episode or read the first chapter, you know how she gets her stuff.

**Vocal and Ha-Lo**: Okay once again they are not meant to be racial stereotypes. Actually Ha-Lo is derived from hello, and his design is inspired by a doll from a kids Tv-Show my brother and i used to watch called Gepetto News. Please don´t take it the wrong way.


	3. Chapter 3: And they sang

_Thoughts/Message_

MOVES/ATTACKS

"Conversation"

* * *

"Wendy why did you pick such a job" Carla growled as they walked through a small forest "It´s below our standards".

Carla was referring to a small job they had taken in gathering a rare herb for a wealthy rich merchant, unfortunately he had broken his leg and was unable to gather them himself, so he had sent a job out to Fairy Tail since the forest did have some slightly dangerous creatures, but in the daytime the worst possible thing was just a very large mantis or spider. Still the forest was a day's journey away and it was very humid and hot, then again they would be given every commodity for free.

"I-I´m sorry Carla, I just saw the job and thought it would be some easy money, it´s enough to pay for a fifth of our rent this month, I just, I mean, I´m sorry".

"Well I guess we can´t do anything about it now can we" Carla groaned, the exceed really hated being in a dirty place, especially when there are a lot of "bugs" around the.

A little while later they came to a clearing in the forest were the herb was said to grow. Wendy looked around and found a small patch of grass next to a large tree. All kinds of flowers and grasses that grew in the area, surely the plant was somewhere nearby. Wendy pulled out an old book from her bag, Levy had been kind enough to lend out one of her "babies".

"Umm Carla I think it´s this one, see the swirly top, the book says its swirly".

"No Wendy wrong page".

"Ah sorry" she said while fiddling with the pages.

"What the hell did ma-z-ter see in her, she can barely see the difference between mushrooms, how could she be a potential target, of course I can´t hear them but still*", Anguis thought to himself from a nearby patch of tall grass. Using his wings the snake had followed them deep into the forest to observe them, and currently there wasn´t much worth reporting.

The snake crawled closer to them, he was able to do so since they were far too preoccupied by finding the right shroom that to look up. And even if they looked up, the snake had cast a cloaking spell. Suddenly Anguis twitched as he felt a message arriving to him:

* * *

**One hour earlier**

Ultor walked into a large hall the contained several hundred spectators, they´d all come to see three powerful dark wizards fight, but it wasn´t just dark mages from Tartarus that were in for the show. Several millionaires, crime organization leaders, and just plain madmen had come to witness the fight. It was one of Tartarus`s main attractions. If you win you get a fortune, sponsors and respect. You lose, well then you lose everything. Vocal was one of the main competitors, he and Ha-Lo would fought almost every night, and they would always win. Then again Ultor was more of a ninja type, he was rarely seen outside of jobs, but everybody knew that they should fear him. Even Keruberos had come to enjoy some bloodshed, mind that this was his way of feeding the dog.

Ultor was wearing his normal uniform, set for the fact that he had covered his face in a mask, and he had a large cloak like object hanging over his shoulders.

"Are you ready to die, hunter, you´ve got quite the fortune haven't you I think I´ll enjoy myself tonight with one of the red light ladies*" Vocal roared out into the room as he began a booming laugh. "I don´t see your snake friend were did he go".

"There, there" Ha-Lo said as he point at Ultor.

Ultor drew his crossbows and loaded them with two arrows, "I don´t think I need that lizard, you two are weak enough for me to take down all by myself".

Both of them laughed at him for this comment, just then several fences rose up from the ground sealing the group in a large cage. Then all the fences were electrocuted, anybody that touched into would be grilled in seconds.

Suddenly a huge clock fell down from the ceiling and began ticking down from 10, all the way down to zero.

"Hope you´re ready to pay me" "There, there" they both said at the same time as the crowd roared. A large screen displayed the betting's.

Ultor smirked, as he looked at the screen "10 to 1, people do not believe me". As he drew his crossbows they gave a nice snapping sound clicking out of his belt. He loaded them, and fired the arrows just as the clock reached zero, the arrows flew out with amazing speed, but they were no match for Vocal that instantly stopped them by unleashing a huge sound wave from his mouth. Suddenly Ha-Lo shot at Ultor and, after a brief struggle, managed to hit him and electrocute him so he collapsed. As a combo the giant man swallowed a handful of red candies, "CINNAMON CRESENDO" was the last thing Ultor heard before he was blasted into the ground by a combination of fire and sound magic.

The two walked away, everybody in the arena believed the battle to be over, they had seen Vocals attack before, a hit to the head was normally lethal. Side by side as Ultor lay still in the ground, "That was boring, thought the bastard had more fight". "There, there, there" Ha-Lo said sadly.

Suddenly two arrows flung through the arena, the two only just managed to dodge the attack before the arrows flung by them and exploded.

"You giving up so soon" Ultor was standing only with a small amount of burns with the crossbows ready. His mask had blocked most of the shock. "You thought I didn´t know about your candy, thunder combo, please, now lets play a game, it´s called go die".

"Looks like we can have some more fun" Vocal said as he swallowed a bunch of yellow candies, "ROCK LEMON" he literally shouted as a force of electrocuted sound shot through the room. Ha-Lo took a ride on the wave as he covered his entire body in lightning ad got ready to slam into Ultor. In the last second Ultor dodged out of the way and teleported behind Vocal.

"Pity" Ultor said as he kicked Vocal into the ground.

"THERE" shouted Ha-Lo as he launched himself at Ultor. But Ultor grabbed the square head with his hands as the electricity that surrounded Ha-Lo did no damage thanks to the gauntlets*. Ultor swung the ugly creature into the fence electrocuting it, after that it didn´t move.

The sound of yells erupted into the room as Vocal staggered up to his legs, many people had thought they'd lost their bets and they were getting pissed. Vocal took one look at his dead friend before grunting, "Never liked him anyway, to annoying". "There, There" he mimicked. But Ultor could see the true anger and sadness in Vocals eyes, oh well it would be gone soon.

Vocal leapt at Ultor with his fist, the big man was obviously well adapted for fights without magic, but Ultor was ready. The two began in close combat, with punches and kicks flying high and hitting low. Every time Vocal hit Ultor it felt like being hit by a bus, on the other hand Vocals fist were taking a beating from Ultor`s spiked gauntlets. Suddenly vocal swallowed something and opened his mouth.

"MINT ACCORD", a huge amount of ice covered waves shot at Ultor. The wounds hit the hunter into the ground and he staggered up with his body covered in snow and water. Ultor drew his crossbows and fired them at Vocal. Once again Vocal shot a voice blast at the arrows stopping them. Ultor teleported into the air and showered the area in 20 arrows that exploded into smoke. Ultor suddenly fired the pegs on hit gauntlets that shot into Vocal; the pegs were each connected to a long metal cord. Vocal turned and cleared the smoke with a vocal shot. Ultor grinned at him as suddenly a huge electric current shot through the wire electrocuting Vocal. Vocal barely got, his skin was charred several places.

Vocal panted heavily, several investors were beginning to panic, they had put a large amount of money at stake. Suddenly Vocal swallowed then entire bag of candy and his huge jaw began to glow.

"Take this mother***er, ELEMENTAL FORTISSIMO". A huge blast of fire, ice, lightning, earth, and water shot of his mouth along with a huge sound wave that shattered any glasses, and despite the sound proof room, actually managed to cause an avalanche.

"Amusing" Ultor said as he raised his crossbow, "Might actually need this" he said as the energy engulfed him.

The entire arena had been ruined with a huge crater running down were the beam had shot. Ultor had disappeared and Vocal roared in victory, or so the sponsors though, a second later they realized that he was screaming in agony as an arrow shot out from his stomach accompanied by a hand that ripped through his spines, the huge man collapsed gasping for air and screaming while Ultor burst out of his body, Vocal screamed in pain as he died in agony.

Ultor had used his teleportation magic to go into Vocals body and destroy it from the inside, luckily Vocal hadn´t been wearing armor or this would have been impossible, Ultor`s teleportation couldn´t go through anything harder the bone.

* * *

Most of the sponsors were very annoyed, while a few others rejoiced, Keruberos had found the match quite pleasant, he had lost two great fighters yes, but his dogs could eat for days now. Nobody noticed that a smoke like substance flowed from Vocal and Ha-lo´s body into Ultor`s. Ultor would need to contact Anguis now.

* * *

"Anguis I have acquired the appropriate magic for our plan, is there anything to report yet, can she be used"?

"Ma-z-ter I cannot imagine why you would see her as a threat, she is completely harmless".

"I did not ask if she was a threat, I asked if she could be used, now answer me you limbless lizard".

"Z-orry ma-z-ter, I believe that whatever you wi-z-h to u-z-e her for, z-he will become a perfect match".

"Excellent, now follow on with operation "ire illum transferret ipsi enim vos*".

"Of course ma-z-ter, do I have permission to eat the cat and use any form of violence with this new magic"?

"Permission granted".

Excellent Anguis said as his tongue flickered, and he scurried off until he began to morph. His jaw and body expanded drastically, until they were the size of a car and he grew thousands of teeth, all of which stuck out of his huge gaping jaws. He grew four small stocky legs, barely strong enough to support him. He became a deep shade of blue with numerous white rings. His eyes remained in a hellish black tone, in fact they had no color at all even the white part became pitch black. At last two pairs of huge demonic wings shot out of his back, satisfied with his new body he let out a triumphant roar, one that caused trees to shatter*.

Wendy looked into the distance as the noise came closer, something was coming for her, Wendy got up alongside Carla and they began to sprint/fly away, but alas it was too late as a sudden sound wave knocked both of them far away. Out there stood a hideous beast, and Wendy felt fear in her bones.

TBC

* * *

With four followers and two chapters is pretty good for a first fic, at least I think it is. You may think that Wendy is kind of a wuss, well she is, at least in this chapter. Anyway I´m really glad to have gotten two new followers so thanks to xSilentTomorrowx, and Junn`Hee Hyoma Hayagriva (Did I spell that right?) in on the fic, so thanks no onto thoughts.

**Anguis can´t hear them**: Cobras, or all snakes, are deaf. He can hear Ultor because of a mental connection, again I´ll explain later.

**Red Light**: In case you didn´t know there´s an area in many big cities like Tokyo, Beijing, and Amsterdam, it´s basically a place full of strip clubs, brothels, and host clubs. And I found it weird that there wouldn´t be any I Fiore, this is Hiro Mashima after all.

**Doesn´t conduct electricity**: Just go with it.

**I****re Illum Transferret Ipsi Enim Vos:** Latin for, "Go Translate it for yourselves". No it actually does.

**The new form**: First of all it´s not a Deus Ex Machina, but I´ll explain that later. Second of all as you may see the design was inspired by the Thunderdrum, specifically the Thunderdrum from HTTYD, in case you don´t know it´s basically a huge dragon with a voice capably of killing people, if it´s close enough, pretty cool.


	4. Chapter 4: A past of fire

_Thoughts/Message_

MOVES/ATTACKS

"Conversation"

* * *

It was dark, but a wave a burning air swept over Gajeel's face when he stood in the darkness, where was he. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep that night after the brawl. He gazed to his surroundings, they were completely black, no wait, there was a tiny speck of light. He began walking, as he came closer the air around grew in warmth, suddenly he saw what it was, a small campfire, no it was bigger. Gajeel began to run, he suddenly heard a maniacal laugh from the distance, "Gihihihihihihi" it went. But it wasn´t the only sound in the air, it was filled with screams, together with the sound a cackling fire it made a symphony of horror. He ran closer to see if he could help, now he could see what it was, it was a small village, but people were getting slaughtered. Gajeel ran at the attackers, but was horrified by who it was. They had the crest of Phantom Lord, and one of them he knew.

"Oi Sol, what are you doing here", Gajeel roared to his old ally.

The man ignored him and kept on attacking, angered by this Gajeel did not hesitate for a second before he slammed his fist as hard as he could into Sol´s face, but it only faze through him.

Sol lifted his arms as a nearby house became engulfed by dirt and ending the screams. Gajeel got up, and looked at his old friend in horror.

"Oi Sol, snap out of it, oh wait i get it you´re helping them, you sank the house to put out the fire, right, right" Gajeel forced himself to believe the lie.

He ran off to help someone as he was, he saw a house on fire and burst through the door, in the middle of the room he saw a group of children hiding themselves, he went to help them but suddenly an unknown force smashed the walls, the roof collapsed, the the children died with a scream. Gajeel stood horrified by the carnage, who would do that to children, but then there was that noise "Gihihihihi". It was louder now, closer. Gajeel turned he saw nothing, but suddenly his hands felt wet, he looked at them and saw them covered in blood, he realized that everybody, was staring at or running away, he attempted to explain but instead let out the same noise "Gihihihi", before he awoke in his bead covered in cold sweat. He grasped his forehead and he could feel his blood, now he remembered, he was truly a monster.

* * *

It had been some time since he had woken up he had needed time to get over it and think through what he needed to do. Gajeel was about to begin walking to the guild, he had to talk to Makarov, this was important, there was favor that he needed to ask of him. Lily wasn´t with him, the cat always went to the guild very early to have a morning spar with Erza. As he was walking he didn´t get long before Lily came bombing at him, quite literally, the cat shot into his guts.

"Oi, what the hell cat" Gajeel said as he got ready to chuck the tiny cat into a nearby tree.

"Wait Gajeel we need to get the guild as fast as possible"!

"Why" he said narrowing his eyes.

"It´s Wendy, she´s been injured".

* * *

Charle was lying in Porlyusicas cabing, she had a large drop in her arm that transferred a pain agent in to her blood stream. She had earplugs in her ear and several bandages over her entire body. Wendy in an even worse condition, besides all the injuries that Charle had, she also had a a respirator and and tight bandaging over her chest, with blood constantly expelling from several small points on her chest, and her arms and legs were both flopping down and they seemed to have been bent in abnormal ways. Porlyusica was constantly injecting blood into her while adding an agent to solidify her blood to keep it from flowing. Nearly all the members of Fairy Tail were waiting outside the cabin, but only Makarov was allowed in. After two hours they´d finally managed to stabilize her enough and Porlyusica came out panting.

"Don´t worry she´ll be fine, with the herbs I`ve given her she´ll be fine in about a month, if not sooner*".

"Who the hell did this to her, and what the heck happened in there, it sounded like you were causing more damage than you were helping" Natsu shouted. Lisanna put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to calm him down, it helped, but only a little.

"You´ve got some nerve, but she suffered severe injury to the head and ears, she also had several broken bones, and her legs needed a complete remakeing, but the weirdest injury was a huge bite wound on her chest".

Several mages began conversing, until Porlyusica got insanely annoyed, "Okay everybody but the Metal Slayer, the weird water girl, and Makarov has to leave right now or else"!

Nobody hesitated to leave for once, Wendy´s life was at risk. Gajeel waddled oddly into the room, he was shocked to see the young girls condition, sure this was how he sometimes looked after a serious battle, but this was Wendy not him, it was a miracle that she was alive.

"Why did you bring me here" Gajeel snapped, " I can understand master but why Juvia and me"?

Porlyusica got a vein on her head as she with great annoyance kept herself from knocking the crap out of the rude slayer. "There were actually three interesting things about her, the first was the weird bite mark".

"So what, does it really matter what animal bit her, she`s healing now".

Plyusica was about to take out her broom, when Juvia managed to calm the slayer down with a water jet. "Gajeel needs to calm down, Juvia would also rather be with Gray-sama right now".

Porlyusica cleared her thought before continuing, "The second thing is that despite the fact to no snake is that large, or has so many teeth, i still found a huge amount of Cobra venom in her bloodstream".

Makarov grumbled, "And she didn´t have any other wounds, like a snakebite that could have come after the attack"?

"No" she snapped, "I checked, there is no sign of a struggle with any form of snake, lastly theres this, the reason i wanted you two to come here".

Porlyusica brought out a picture of Wendy´s stomach, on it was a weird combination of words, "Ouryay urntay extnay, ironway agondray umscay*".

"Yes so what" Juvia answered calmly.

Porlyusica put down the picture, "It´s a phantom lord code, they were used under dangerous mission, i was hoping that you could possible translate it".

"Juvia apologizes, Juvia was never able to learn how to do anything like this very well, could you Gajeel"?

Gajeel looked at the paper for a long time, "No I´m sorry don´t know".

Porlyusica was very annoyed by this and quickly sent the two of them away, Makarov had stayed so they could decide on stuff like medicine and rehabilation plans*.

* * *

Gajeel was on his way home, he thought of what the paper had said, "Your turn next, Iron Dragon Scum". For maybe the first time in his life, he felt a shiver of fear run down his back, fear that originated in his past. But he also felt anger, whoever that man was, this was not something he could forgive, that man would pay for everything they had put Wendy through, even if it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly he saw a figure in the distance, it was small, but it seemed to stand still, could it be him. Gajeel ran up to the hillside as fast as he could, no it wasn´t him, of course why would he go here when all the other mages could easily kill him if the man attempted anything. None the less Gjaeel moved closer, it was Levy, she was just standing on the top of the field, her hands on her face. Gajeel hesitated for a second to ask what was wrong, but suddenly she heard him comecloser, her eyes were read and you could see the tears running down her face.

"Hey runt, what´s wrong" he asked loudly and emotionless.

Levy turned away while muttering, "My fault".

Gajeel went closer as he clearly heard her, "What are you talking about it can´t have been your fault".

Levy continued to sob. Gajeel felt bad just by looking at her,

"Hey you can tell me what happened".

Levy, just muttered a couple of words, "my quest, gave it to her, should have been me", her words were mostly just drowned by tears.

Gajeel coulden´t help but feel sorry for her, he eventually gave her a slight hug and for an instance Levy stopped crying. SHe turned around and looked at him.

"If you need to cry then do it on someones shoulder, it isn´t your fault what happened, and i really think I´d be feeling a lot worse if you´re the one it had happened to".

Levy suddenly let out a small blush before continuing to cry. Gajeel also cried, but only on the inside, if i had been anyones fault it had been his own.

* * *

"I compelted the mission Master, but i chose not to eat the cat, her magic was by far weaker than any flying magic i have already stolen".

"So it is Anguis, i must congratulate you, you arn´t completely useless after all", Ultor turned to his orb, he saw Fairy Hills, and smiled manically.

* * *

Here`s a subject I´d like to take up, I´ve realized that for some reason people don´t like reviewing my story, now i would natural find that kind of saddening, and some would say that its stupid not to review. However i rather want to tell you why i think reviewing can be important for a fic. The readers for fics are more or less like a critic, they give their opinions on stories and help telling the writer how they did. However fics are a little different from books or movies, since we write things chapter for chapter we can change it according to wishes and fix problems that appear, however nearly all writers have problems identifying their own problems. Thats why reviews can help us see the problems we make so we can repair them, that why i encourage you to give your opinion not only on my fic, but on most of the fics you read, that way you can help the writer see what he does right, and what he does wrong. Imagine if some of the really good fics out there like "Iron Body and Shining Soul", "Bound by Fate", or "The Dragon Pearl" (I´m recommending these but it isn´t because I was asked to) hadn't gotten the reviews they had, they might have been completely different. And no this isn´t just me thats begging for reviews, I´ve seen good fics that grew bad, at least in my opinion, because the writer believed that the problems the story had wern´t problems, but rather something that made it better. And most of these stories didn´t have that many reviews. Anyway lets go on to the thought explanations.

**Fast Recovery**: Again just go with it, in this world people heal like freaking wolverine, or sloth, or turtles they actually heal surprisingly fast.

**Ouryay urntay extnay, ironway agondray** **umscay**: Pig Latin

**Rehabilitation**** Plans**: Not the thing Russell Brand has been to 112 times, but when h´you break your leg or something like that and you need to do certain exercises to make sure it grows together correctly.


	5. Chapter 5:This is Filler, Filler Chapter

_Thoughts/Message_

MOVES/ATTACKS

"Conversation"

* * *

"What do you wish to speak about Gajeel" Makarov said inside his office. He had just finished talking to Porlyusica, all he needed know was a beer and some rest, unfortunately the slayer had something to talk about.

"I want you to check if there are any seals on my memory, i have some things that i have begun to forget about my time in Phantom Lord".

Makarov took a swag of his pipe, " I wouldn´t mind doing it, but wouldn´t it be better if you forget everything about your time in Phantom Lord, according to something Juvia said it wasn´t an easy place to grow up".

"Well, yes, but I still feel that i might need to remember, I remember a few things and even though it wasn´t easy, there are still some pleasant memories that i don´t want to forget".

Makarov took another breath, "Okay, I´m not much for this, but if you insist". He lifted his hands and a small seal appeared over it, sure enough there was a blocking on several of Gajeels memories.

"So is there anything"?

"Yes, several actually, i can remove some of them now, but the biggest one will probably take some time".

Gajeel and Makarov both groaned as they began to remove the seals, they both wished that it would go much faster, both of them had other things they could do. Suddenly one of the seals broke and Gajeel got a surge of memories into his mind.

* * *

He was in Jose´s office/slash throne room, he remembered how full of himself that guy had been. There were several mages in the room, besides himself there was Sol and Aria, but also a lot of other strong wizards, though Gajeel haden´t bothered to learn their names. The old master was slowly drinking some wine while he chuckled to himself.

"Oi, how long is this going to take" Gajeel shouted.

"Impatient as always, no" Sol said with his snazzy french accent.

"Hey shut it French Fry, how long is this going to take, i have some titanium to eat".

Jose finished his drink before sending a shadow to pass out a series of papers, they were all wanted lists, though none of them were the same, they all told of how a group of desert thieves had attacked them, yet the method and place was always different.

"As you can see we´ve been tasked with hunting down these thieves".

"And bring them to justice" asked a sudden wizard.

Hose smiled as he filled up another glass, "No not the last part, I´ve made a deal with a special customer, he was robbed of a large amount himself, we should use the second method, instead".

"Oi whats the second method" Gajeel interrupted.

Jose smiled,"it´s a special way, that only a few wizards can partake in, like Sol and Aria".

Gajeel suddenly got a huge wave of anger, come over him. "If they can do it then i damn well can too, include me on this".

Jose smiled, "I will tell you what it is, but first"...

* * *

Suddenly Gajeel fazed back into reality.

"Did you find it helpful"? Makarov asked slowly and with an annoyed tone.

"No you need to lift the other seals right now"he said while he got up aggressively.

"Settle down Gajeel, if i removed them to fast all at once theres a chance that i will trigger a trap and you´ll lose them forever, were dealing with magic as powerful as mine here you know"!

As Gajeel got up to go away he quickly turned, "By the way Master, how is Wendy doing"?

Makarov answered with a worried look on his face, "She hasn´t woken up yet".

* * *

Gajeel wasn´t pleased, what was this second method, if it was what i sounded like i would involve cold blooded murder, like what happened in the dream, but then again hopefully it had just been a dream. Gajeel slumped down angrily into one of the bar chairs whilst he began to eat a bunch a screws. Suddenly he, and the entire guild, heard Erza yelling at Makarovs door.

"Oh for the love of saint, what is it now" he said flinging the door up, he had a huge vein on his face and his body was entirely red in fury!

"Master, we need an exterminator in Fairy Hills, Bisca, Levy and Mira all claimed to have seen a snake, and several of Bisca`s pets have gone missing ie as well"Erza said in a surprisingly weak voice, still this was Erza so her weak was everybody else's normal. Many of the girls that lived in Fairy Hills began to stare at Bisca, having pets wasn´t allowed and there were strict rules for that.

Master raised an eyebrow,"If there was a problem with snakes couldn´t you just do it yourselves"?

"I would, but somebody wouldn´t let me" Erza was now very annoyed and sending her stare of death at a small group of girls, the group quickly turned and ran for the hills, figuratively of course.

"Fine I´ll see to it, in fact you girls just go back to the dorm and take a nice long bath, I´ll go over there and catch the snake myself".

"Just don´t destroy the entire building eh" Erza said and then began to laugh, even though everybody else in the guild clearly thought "Your one to talk".

Gajeel was annoyed by the fact that people were talking while he was trying to eat, even if it was Erza.

* * *

"What do you mean that you failed"! Ultor grabbed the snake by the head and threw him into a wall, "You had one task and yet you failed it".

The snake slowly got up and bowed its head in shame, "I apologize master, i got distracted, it was hard to find the correct girl when they all live so close together".

"That explains the rabbit bones in my room" he snapped.

"I apologize master, but you haven´t fed me for some time now, the temptation was just too great".

"Excuses are futile, but you may feed on this", he said this while throwing a small lacrimal that Anguis greedily devoured. Ultor got up cracking his back, "I guess if you want something done you´ll have to do it yourself". Ultor walked out of the guild and out onto the icy blowing mountain. Anguis wrapped himself around Ultor and the two flew off towards Magnolia.

* * *

At Lucy´s appartment she had invited Levy to discuss a new book that they were both reading.

"Lucy let´s face it, this ending sucks, I mean they used three entire books leading up to it and then this, come on".

"I don´t think your seeing the bigger picture and irony in "The Starvation Challenge*".

"Lucy thats the point the irony is predictable and the plot is lacking, i mean she doesn´t even get a happy ending".

"I disagree, she does get love and she get´s a place to live with him".

"Oh don´t even get me started on that".

"Ok let´s try talking about something else, i saw you and Gajeel yesterday, is there something you aren´t telling me" Lucy said while she put on a teasing vice and nudged her best friend.

"Well" she said blushing and poked her fingers together, "No there sin´t really anything going on between us, at least not like that".

"Are you sure" she said teasingly.

Levy thought about it for a little moment, "Well i actually do like him a bit, but i don`t think he has the same feelings for me".

"Aww that´s so cute, ah puppy love, i remember when i was in love with the guy that taught me how to dance".

"Lucy please don´t tell anybody about him, I would die of embarrassment if anybody found out".

"Don´t worry i promise" she said, while she quickly crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Hills, Erza had gone against everybody´s orders and gone to look for the house intruder by herself. Suddenly she saw a shadow move in the hallway, she dashed after it hiding in a ninja armor. She turned to see a figure dash into a room. Erza waited for a second before smashing the door open, it was Juvias room, damn that girl slept like a rock, all that noise didn´t even provoke her, she just slept on while hugging her Gray teddy in sweet bliss.

Erza crept around the room looking into every crook and crevice, suddenly she heard a room from the hallway and darted after it, she just managed to see a shadow cutting a corner. She dashed after it but it was always one step ahead of her, suddenly it dashed into a room. Erza paused for a moment when she saw that it was Levy´s, but still continued nonetheless. Inside she found it quickly towering the mountains of books that lay all around and all over the area. In one move she ex quipped into her her flight armor, that weirdly enough only made her faster*. In one fast movement she grabbed the shadows cape, but the shadow turned around and accidentally knocked down the entire bookcase.

Soon after every woman living in the house were gathered inside Levy´s room looking angrily at the intruder.

"Master we made a promise" Mira said with her demonic voice "Only women and special guests are allowed to even come into this place".

"I`m sorry, he said while bowing his head".

"And that doesn´t save you Erza, I think Levy will be pretty angry about the fact that you destroyed several of her books, by the way, where is she"?

* * *

Gajeel was on his way home from a long day at the guild, he´d knocked Gray out with a chair, hit Natsu in the face, thrown Elfman out a window, and was currently in the phase between not quite drunk, but not sober. He had eventually stopped thinking about the big "Second Plan" when the seals were released he would probably remember anyway. Suddenly he felt a cold chill running down his back, he turned face and Ultor stood in the middle of the road, he had a lifeless body hanging over his shoulder. Before Gajeel could react he teleported over to him and kicked him into a wall.

Gajeel got up and got ready so shoot, IRON DRAGON ROAR. But Ultor held up the body, Gajeel could see now that it was Levy, he lowered his guard.

"Hello Gajeel, would you like a challenge.

TBC

* * *

Yes i know very cliche chapter, not a lot of twist and turns, and mostly just filler to get the story going. But there needs to be one of these sooner or later. Also thank you IHelen, FairyVampire-Chan, and JasonTodd`sGirl42. Also question I-Am-A-Fatass-Monkey, wasn´t you're m´name DeAmonQuEen or something like that, why did you change it, anyway please review and thoughts:

**For the love of Saint**: Okay i don´t think they have religion in Fiore, so "For the love of christ" would be weird. And since a wizard saint is important for magic, and he is one, well you get the picture.

**Book-club**: This is to all the men out there, never make your girlfriend drag you to her her book-club to discuss a thing like Hunger Games. This i more or less the only thing that happened for 45 minutes. I read the book, "The Hunger Games" that i parodied as "The Starvation Competition", and i tried not to spoil anything in the end, in case you haven´t read it.


	6. Chapter 6: Why did you

"Hello Gajeel would you like a challenge"?

Ultor had his arm jabbed into Levy´s back, the two metal pegs had apparently been used to stab her in the back. Levy was badly beat up and had several bruises, Gajeel tightened his fists and felt his anger increase tenfold.

"Let her go, she hasn´t done anything do deserve this" he roared, his instincts tol dhim to attack him, and his mind told him to do it, but his tiny sense of reason told him to stop.

Utor suddenly teleported high into the air and let Levy drop, Gajeel shot after her only for Ultor to teleport over to grab her once again, ad using Gajeels face as a way of propelling him away. Gajeel was hardly touched as Ultor blissfully landed on a nearby fire hydrant.

"I propose, a challenge, if you can hit me once without destroying a building or hitting your mate, then i will leave you alone, you will never see me again, i will disapear never to be seen until the next time that be possible never definitely will meet again".

"How about i just kill you right now" Gajeel said as both of his hands became chainsaws.

Gajeel lept at Ultor with his blades furiously swinging, he would end this fast and painfully for the man, he had promised himself that nobody would hurt the shrimp, not even himself, not Laxus, not a Dark Mage, and especially not this prick. Ultor dodged every swing with a hair length, and always made sure to redirect the blades using Levy´s body.

"My your terrible at this, why do you even care about this girl so much, i thought it would be better to take the blonde one, but my servant saw you two in the field today and i assumed that she was your mate, apparently I was wrong".

Ultor dodged another saw attack and grabbed his crossbow launching a huge bolt into Gajeels face rocketing him into a nearby wall. Ultor laughed hysterically as Gajeel slowly got up on both legs.

"If she really was your mate then you would probably have killed me by now".

Anguis materialized on Ultor's arm and slowly crept up around his neck.

"Ma-z-ter we must hurry, the guild will find us soon".

"For once you are right Anguis, but lets just enjoy ourself a bit more shall we", Ultor threw Levy up into the air and fired several bolts after. Gajeel panicked and shot out of the ground trying to catch Levy, meanwhile Ultor just stood there laughing. Gajeel shot off from a nearby wall and grabbed Levy in the air only to be pummeled by exploding arrows. Gajeel Fell to the ground loosening his arms to see a sleeping Levy, no, o god she wasn´t breathing, just hten she shattered into thousands of pieces of glass, an illusion.

Gajeel heard the sound of ground crumbling as Ultor came closer and closer, he wanted to move, to attack, to kill this bastard, but his body didn´t allow him. Anguis slowly crept over Gajeel and injected him with venom in the arm, Gajeel was sure he would die now. Ultor placed his mechanical leg over Gajeels face and slowly lifted him up, he turned the slayer from every angle laughing to himself.

"The mighty Iron Slayer, taken down by a mere hunter, i can see the look on your face is in agony, don´t worry i won´t kill you yet, the venom will heal you, but make you sleep, i will make you suffer, that illusion was my smallest feat, but please remember, that at any given moment i could take her away, i could take away any of your precious friends, and they will die".

Ultor let Gajeel drop and turned around to leave, but Gajeel grabbed his leg, "Why are you after me" he asked with his last remaining power.

Ultor was surprised with his resilience to the venom, he scoffed, tugged his leg to him and began to walk off as Anguis formed wings and attached himself to Ultors back. Ultor turned one last time, "You can take away a mans money, house, pride, even his country, but he will find a new one. You took away the only thing i can never get back" Ultor paused for a moment and spread his wings, "my son", and he flew off as Gajeel fainted, and the wizards of Fairy Tail arrives.

* * *

"Ma-z-ter, why did you tell him about his sins"?

"He deserves to know, our employer wanted him too suffer, i have my own reason to kill him, and god i will make him suffer like i have".

* * *

Tht night Gajeel had another dream. He was walking through the ruins of a village. The houses were burnt, some were covered in dirt, others had been ripped to pieces. There was a stench of rotting flesh and burnt hair that hanged in the air. It was even more terrible for Gajeel with his enhanced sense of smell, for him this was the 8th circle of hell. Suddenly he saw a man walk into the village, he had bright red hair filled with black stripes, he was wearing a beige cloak and a weird crown like item around his arm. he panicked when he saw a house that had collapsed and ran over throwing away huge chunks of rock. He looked in horror and tears ran down his eyes before he collapsed, in his arms he held a tiny rattle, then Gajeel woke up.

He looked around the room, he had apparently been carried back into his own house. He saw a small note on the counter:

You should really stop drinking so much that you go berserk, Makarov had a hard time explaing everything, adn you´ll have a hard time rebuilding, anyway get better soon

Levy

Gajeel smiled as he crumbled up the paper in his hand, he would protect her with his life.

TBC

* * *

Yeah Short Chapter I´ve been sick cu me some slack, anyway that did explain some backstory, and don´t worry the last few holes will soon be asnwered but i don´t know when just yet, Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7: 19,9,14

Gajeel was once again in Makarovs office, alongside him was Juvia and Pantherlily. Makarov was looking at the bill from several house owners in Magnolia. Dozens of people were threatening to sue Fairy Tail if they didn´t pay and repair the damages Gajeel had caused. But what bugged Makarov was something that the magic council had reported. When he had brought to the councils attention that Jose might have placed seals on some of his more powerful members, there had been a new trial. Jose sang like a canary, but they had yet to make him tell why, he had somehow placed memory seals on himself so complex that even a wizard saint would have a hard time cracking one. The council had been in a rush to find and interrogate the remaining members of the guild that hadn´t been imprisoned or left the country in the mean time, only a few of those remained, and wierdly enough this was mostly the strongest ones.

Makarov took a long swag of his pipe "Juvia would you please come a bit closer".

Juvia hesitated for a while, but she came closer as Makarov placed his hand on her forehead.

"Just as i suspected, you have memory seals as well".

While Juvia and Lily took it weirdly enough calmly, Gajeel was getting insanely nervous, if Juvia had committed the same crimes as him, and the guild found out, then she would suffer the same fate.

"It seems that several members of Phantom Lord had seals placed on them, the council wanted to find most of them and erase the seals, but there was a problem" Makarov took another swag. A long moment of silence ensued as Makarov just thought.

"What was the problem, and why am i here, i don´t have any connections to Phantom Lord" Lily asked.

"I´ll get to that" he said answering the second question. After a short breath of silence he slowly uttered the words, "Most of the members they tried to recover were reported to have been murdered, killed in the exactly same way".

Both of the former Phantom Lord members felt a huge weight on them, sure many of their former teammates despised them for abandoning the guild, but they had still been people they had been known, people they had done missions with, had a drink with, a laugh with, now they were dead.

"How did they go" Juvia said sadly breaking the silence.

Makarov was surprised at this question, normally Juvia wouldn´t seek information, she would rather live with what happened he took a deep breath, he really wished she haden´t asked this, but Juvia was stubborn like a donkey.

"They were shot with arrows, or" he paused.

"Or"? Lily asked

"They´re chest were turned completely inside out" he muttered with a tinge in his voice, even though Makarov had been forced to take a life before*, he still felt death a very sensitive subject.

It took it awhile for them to absorb the information, before Lily broke the silence that seemed to last forever, "But why am i here" Lily asked.

"Last night in the town there were the same kinds of damages that were many in many of the homes of the former members, also we found a venom in your blood identical to some of the victims* Gajeel i think you arn´t telling me something, you have been acting strange since you returned from that mission about a week ago, Lily, i want you to tell me if anything happened, i will know if you lie".

And left without a choice Lily told him about how they had been attacked by the Tartarus wizard, about how he had attacked with arrows and bombs as well as teleporting. Eventually Gajeel also told of his encounter with the man the former night, leaving out the last words the man had said. Makarov sat grumbling about what to do, the man had killed two former S-Class mages, is he wanted to he could probably kill most of the guild if he was given the chance.

"Gajeel i will contact the council about this, but i doubt they will care much for the life of a wizard of a guild they don´t even like".

"Bastards" Gajeel swore, not for himself, but for Levy, the man would probably go after her again.

"Thats why for the time being I´m transferring Levy to your team, it seems that she´s the biggest target besides you and Juvia".

"Wait" Juvia interrupted, "Why hasn´t the man gone after me".

"I don´t know but maybe he has a special order or something, I´ll get right to reporting this you three are dismissed, I´ve already told, Levy never quite seen a blush like that, you´re a lucky guy Gajeel".

"What"?

"But what about Juvia" Lily interrupted.

"For now she´ll stay in Erza`s Team".

"Gray-Sama" she said and began to fantasize of him protecting her from an attack, him carrying her to the campsite, her forgetting her tent, and one thing leading to the next, and then rub it it he face of her rivals the next day.

"You sure she´s mentally stable" Lily asked.

"Not at all" Makarov answered.

* * *

After that Gajeel had gone home, he was still shocked by the fact that Makarov had the nerve to put him and the shrimp together on a team, like that could ever happen. Besides how had he convinced Jet and Droy to let her join him, even after he had been accepted by the guild they hated his guts. The thoughts of going on jobs with the shrimp flew through him, either it was gonna be annoying as hell since he always had to protect her, or very boring since they were to easy. Talk about incompatibility he was tall and strong, she was well tiny and weak, he was physical and brutal, she was calm and pacifistic, he was scary and frightening, and Levy was honestly kinda cute but of course he wouldn´t admit that. but this would be a good way to protect her.

"So, i guess were going to retire from doing tough quests for the time being" Lily said.

"Heck no, the shrimp needs to get stronger taking "real" jobs will be the best way to do that".

"Ladies man" Lily mumbled to himself, Gajeel clearly heard it but didn´t really care.

"I already found the perfect job".

"Yeah cause that last job you got us went so well" Lily answered with a sarcastic and mocking voice.

"Oi, just trust me for this one, were gonna be rich, just look at this gihihihi".

Lily took the large pamphlet into his hands it was completely red marking it as an urgent quest. "For the fourth time recently one of our caravans have been attacked i want you to travel with our latest one and help protect and capture the thieves in case it is attacked again, part of our cargo and one million jewels will be given as a reward".

"This can only go wrong" lily thought, but Gajeel was Gajeel, and there was no changing his mind now.

* * *

Lost a follower, kinda took some out of me, i have to admit this probably isn´t one of my best chapters, and I´ll try to increase the quality from now on. Just to answer a review that might show up, i don´t hate Juvia, in fact she`s the funniest thing in that manga, but she has problems, and thats why it´s so much fun to poke fun at. You might be thinking that Gajeel is far to dense in this fic, and that why he dosn´t just fall in love with Levy, well i kinda, hate fics that work that way. You know the disney version where "Oh Ive known you for 2 hours and i already want to marry you", or the Twilight thing were "He just dumped me and another hot guy that actually has a soul and would be a much better love interest and actually seems supportive is into me, but that soulless guy looked at me weirdly so I´ll go with him", enough rant, time for thoughts:

**Makarov killing somebody**: Okay this has to have happened at some time, this guy can turn into a pale version of the hulk, it must have happened even if it was an accident at a time, then again the rare characters that die in this series seem to suffer from "Can for some reason survive massive pounding damage from the main characters, but still get easily killed by the villain who then continues to gloat about it", the only series that doesn´t do this in recent memory is bleach, and still it´s rarely the main characters that kill them, normally its a aftereffect of using to much power or they´re killed by an ally.

**Gajeels sense of money**: Yeah yeah I´ll make it short he´s lived with a dragon, dragons don`t use money no sense of finance done.


	8. Chapter 8 Oh the Blandness

"Oh dear god I´ve made a horribel mistake".

After having learned the she would be going on a job with Gajeel, Levy was obviously exited, but she hadn´t bothered to read the job, she´s just expected it to be a B level. What the hell was Gajeel thinking, an A level quest, and an urgent one at that, no wonder a lot of people didn´t want to go on a jobs with him. Going on a job with Gajeel huh, she looked at him sitting uncomfortable in the train, he was starring at her with cold eyes could this get more awkward. She should have taken a job with Lucy, but of course she was busy with being dragged by Erza into some, "Find Loch Ness Monster" job. Lily would probably help calm the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"So" Levy said trying to start a conversation, "you done anything interesting lately".

"I ate some brass the other day for the first time, taste kinda like turkey".

"I found a kiwi that looks like a coconut".

"Riveting" she said awkwardly.

After a little while of silence Levy finally thought of a subject.

"Hey guys".

"Oi", they both answered.

"We´ve never actually gotten to know each other before, how about we play a game, i try to think of something and you try and guess it, okay so it´s square and".

"Book" they both answered at the same time.

"So much for that idea, lets try a different approach".

"Why don´t you tell me about you´re strategy". Levy said trying to loosen the tention.

"Strategy" Gajeel asked.

"You know your plan".

"Just forget it Levy, I´ve tried to explain strategy to him 1000 times, he doesn´t get it".

"Oi, Cat don´t make me sound stupid, i know what strategy is, its when boring people sit down and talk about how theyre going to fight when they could just go do it".

Nobody reacted to that and the rest of the train ride was just Levy being embarrassed or Gajeel telling a bad joke that the other passengers were scared not to laugh at. Eventually, after many hours, they arrived at a small barren area of Fiore, it lay in the south, almost near the ocean, though not directly desert, it had a wasteland like feel to it, why anybody would live here was a mystery. The people were mainly poor, and the only train station the province had, was in the only town in the several miles, "Cuidad de Pobre*, the only glory in the area was the rich mines that lay deep in the canyons, but with the air being nearly 100 degrees in the shade.

"Welcome wizards of Fairy Tail" a short man said greeting them, they were apparently very easy to sort out. "We are very happy to welcome you to our city".

"Thanks" Levy said while Gajeel grunted in response.

"Come with me" he said pointing them to a relatively large building with the words "City Hall" carved into the frame. They sat down at an again relatively long table and the man pulled out a small set of 3 glasses, as well as a large bottle. He began pouring up what looked like dirty water. While Levy hesitatingly drank it, the Man and Gajeel belched it fast, it turned out to be, very cheap, very strong, and very bad whisky.

"Another" the man gestured, to which no one said yes. "All right i want to get down to business, my name is Joseph, I´m the mayor of this wonderful little haven, we´re a poor town as you can see. As the quest has stated, our caravans transporting the goods we´ve mined, our being constantly attacked by robbers. They never kill anybody but they might as well have".

Joseph got up and showed them a picture of the town from several years ago, it looked completely different. Before the buildings were erect, they had newly painted boards, people were drinking, and everybody seemed happy. Now the town seemed almost deserted.

"Thats so sad" Levy said.

"Yes, our nearby goldmines were out pride and joy, but eventually they ran out, and we had to find new ones, everything was fine until until the robbers showed up. This is were you come in, i want you to disguise yourselves as we transport our last shipping, if we lose this one as well, then we´ll all need to find new homes, thats why you need to stop those robbers at whatever cost, capture them, beat the crap out of them, or even kill them".

"Wait what" Levy interrupted.

"Is there a problem little miss".

"Don´t you have any moral" Levy said, "They may be thieves but nobody deserves to die".

"Not to mention its illegal" Lily added.

"Not around these parts little miss. Mr i don´t know why you brought your sister with you if you knew she would be like this, around these parts its not about how you get there, it´s about the goal. And please ask your cat to shut up, it creeps me out".

"Sister"?

"Cat "?

"Oh sorry daughter then".

For Gajeel there was no other option, these were thieves, they´d destroyed these peoples lives and probably enjoyed doing it as well, if they went to prison they´d probably just break out and commit crimes again, yet something nagged on Gajeel.

"Oi, we won´t´t promise anything" he eventually said, "We´ll stop them and you pay us, thats it, deal, and if it happens it happens".

* * *

"I can´t believe you still want to work with the man after he proposed such a thing" Levy yelled at Gajeel as they sat int the back of a wagon. They had just left the city, there was another caravan at they´re destination getting ready, that was the one they had to protect.

"Oi, Shrimp let me explain, sometimes you just gotta tell people what they wanna hear, like when i tell Salamander that his punches actually hurt, or when i tell you that you´ll grow taller".

"Gee thanks".

Suddenly they heard noise coming from outside the wagon. It held to a stop and there was a sound of foot steps outside, Gajeel readied his claws to be safe, maybe the robbers had come earlier than expected. The three go out, the noises could be heard from the other side.

"Levy you hide, Lily you go the other way around".

"I can fend for myself you know Levy said to protect herself".

Gajeel and Lily ignored her and sneaked up around the wagon, there was nobody there.

"Gajeel do you see anything strange".

"No no ones here".

"Exactly" he said pointing around, wheres the horse and the driver".

Sure enough, there didn´t seem to be life for miles on end. Levy came running up to them.

"Gajeel i think theres something wrong with the area, while you two left me alone, seriously thats like the most common way girls get kidnapped, what if this had been some kind of set up, i mean i wouldn´t be anything new but still".

"Get to the point" Gajeel said annoyed.

"Well i was thinking, and i just remembered that his area doesn´t even have any mines, i read it in a book about Fiore Geography".

"Why didn´t you mention this before" Lily asked.

"I was to busy being mad at that jerk, speaking of which i don´t think it was a real town, at least not anymore".

"Oi try making sense".

"Try remembering back, did anybody get off alongside us, and was there anybody in the town besides Joseph, besides that the job didn´t make any sense now that i think about it" She pulled out the paper, "What city would wait for their caravans to get attacked 4 times before contacting help".

"Impressive little girl" a voice said shocking the group.

On top of the wagon stood none other than Ultor. "I´d been hoping you were dumber and that you would have been driven insane by, several events i had prepared for, but oh well i can settle for this the old fashioned way".

Ultor Dashed at them with his arrows loaded, he shot at them but this time Gajeel was Ready and dodged the arrows before jumping and slamming his fist into the Ultors face. Ultor fell into the ground where Lily dashed at him and used his sword much like a bat to knock him into the air. Ultor stabilized himself in the air and fired an electric net at Lily.

"I´m not fallign for that again" he said once again using his sword like a bat and shot the net right back at the shooter.

Gajeel collided with Ultor as the two fell to the ground Gajeel dashed over ready to finish it, when something stopped him.

"What are you waiting for, you´ve killed before right, anything this little like me wouldn´t matter, i only tried to drive you crazy and almost killed your darling little friend".

"Oi, this is too easy":

"Wha do you mean" Lily asked placing his sword at the mans throat.

"Hmm i gue-zz you´re right" Ultor suddenly transformed into a fearsome dragon like creature, and shot a huge shockwave out of his moth, that shot both mages through the wastelands.

The two got up when this time a much more smug and cold voice stopped them. Ultor stood with his hand through Levy´s chest, she wasn´t bleeding, definitely not dead either, his hand was just through her chest.

"I picked up this little gem of a spell yesterday, if it was to solidify this poor little girl would be blown to bits*" Anguis landed behind Ultor and basked in the sun.

"Now i guess i should tell you a bit about myself, my name is Ultor, I´m 23 years old, and I´m of course what you define as a dark mage, I´m currently on a revenge quest to kill the iron prick over there, and coincidently its also a job".

"Shut up and let Levy go you bastard, Gajeel said".

Ultor laughed, "You must be joking, look at the little darling, so frightened i could just tickle myself".

Levy was infact firghtened, this man could kill her any second, and he seemed just like the guy that would do it without a breaking a sweat. Suddenly she got an idea, i n a quick motion she placed her small hand right where Ultor´s heart should be.

"If you solidify now, then you´ll die as well, won´t you". Surprised Ultor leapt back and solidified as he got his crossbows out, but before he could react Levy had written the word "Shock" and just as well a painful strike of lightning his Ultor dead center, Anguis attempted to save his master, but Lily knocked him down with one fatal kick. Gajeel rushed at his target a chainsaw in one arms, claws in the other, as Ultor sent out a smirk. A sudden burst of wind swept up a huge cloud of dust making it impossible to see anything, suddenly another strike of warm air cleared the sand. Ultor stood several feet in the sky, with claws of wind on his arms.

"Wind Slayer Magic quite rare, now the fun begins".

TBC

* * *

Without a doubt the worst chapter yet at least in my opinion, but i had a hard time writing it, i have the climax, but not how they get there yet. Anyway i can see that in the last week i got not 1, not 2, but 4 reviews, i know that Reviews don't = popularity, but i also got almost 300 views from different people, just in the last week. Which i find really great, especially since this is only my first fic. anyway i will explain why he can use all the different kinds of magic don´t worry, anyway, thoughts:

Cuidrad De Podre: Horrible at Spanish but it means Poor City if I´m not wrong.

Also the next chapter will include more teamwork don´t worry.


	9. Chapter 9: Shameless ripoffs

Ultor flexed his new wind claws. They felt natural, as if he had had them his entire life.

"How the hell did ya get that magic" Gajeel yelled at him.

"I have my ways" he said smirking at Anguis, that had reverted into snake form and was crawling up his arm.

"Oi, Shrimp, how the hell is this possible".

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW" She yelled angrily, they had a bad time trying to defeat him before, now he had dragon slayer magic, what were their odds now, 1:50.

"I guess i could enlighten you" he nodded to Anguis, that began to morph, his skin became grey and wrinkled, with veins popping out, his mouth expanded overlapping his entire face, it sent out a grotesque crunching and vomiting noise as he morphed. He suddenly sprouted 4 small legs that wrapped around Ultors arm.

"Gajeel I think thats, but it can´t be" Levy stammered.

"Whatever it is, i don´t care, that guys going down for what he´s done".

Gajeel launched himself at Ultor with his hands turned into two chainsaws. Ultor threw the small grey creature into the air as he the attack with a wall made of wind, he then increased the charge and slammed Gajeel into the ground with the immense gale. Ultor however let his gaurd down as Lily shot himself at Ultor landing a clean hit on his right arm, Ultor balanced himself on the ground, using air pressure to keep the wound closed. Gajeel got up,, but was interrupted.

"Gajeel i need you to come over here, i have an idea".

"Shrimp ya just stay out of the way".

Gajeel got up and charged once again at Ultor, but this time, something blocked him, on the ground landed ANguis, in the form of a large wyvern like creature, but with no eyes, huge nostrils, two huge wings and a huge mouth of razor sharp teeth that spun like chainsaws. Gajeel smiled, not exactly a dragon but close enough, this would be fun. The beast sent out a huge scream of agreement and their battle began. Gajeel skated towards the beast, claws ready and a roar in his throat, as the beast began to shiver and vibrate, Gajeel got close enough to the beast and dug his claws into it´s flesh, instantly he felt a painful jolt in his body, as all of his limbs became lifeless for a moment and he flopped to the ground. The beast used it´s huge claws to slam him into the ground, lowering the foul smelling mouth down to end it, only to be hit by an explosion from in side. In that moment Gajeel dug his claws into the leg and the beast gave a quick jump upwards in pain, as Gajeel to got up. Gajeel noticed how the beast now had the words "BOMB" engraved on it´s side.

"I told you, to try and listen to me" Levy said while still keeping her distance "That things a Khezu*, it can´t stand heat".

"Great Shrimp, how the heck do you know that, and while ya at it why don´t you get the flame head to come over, he can help us".

Anguis smashed itself Gajeel once again pummeling him into the dirt, Gajeel relentlessly held it´s jaws only a foot away from his face, as it drew ever closer, it was once again hist by an explosion, this time with the words BURN. Anguis, still holding down Gajeel with it´s huge wings, sent a look in Levy´s direction and slamming his tail into Gajeel, ran over and charged at Levy. The little girl was completely frozen as the beast charged at her, slime dripping from it´s jaws, and sparks flying from it´s body. Levy fumbled with the pen and only BUR, before she fell over, as the word fell to the ground and scattered into small flowers*. SHe was sure that she would die now, Gajeel was way to far away, Lily was fighting Ultor. If she could live one more day then she would tell Gajeel that. Anguis stopped, out of nowhere he stopped. Levy looked up. Ultor stood in sky sending him a cynical look. Anguis, lowered his wing on Levy, pinning her down yet not killing her.

* * *

Moments Earlier

* * *

Lily was clashing with Ultor, Wind against Steel, Man vs. Steel. Lily´s many years of sword expertise proved to be a fair challenge for Ultors newfound wind magic. The two ended in a power struggle, Ultor´s claws were locked with Lily´s sword.

"So cat, whats your story" he said as he backflipped, sending his robotic foot into Lily´s jaw. Lily wasn´t even startled as he continued to swing the sword with all his might into the ground causing a shockwave. Ultor flipped into the sky, guarding himself from the vibrations with a shield of powerful gales. Ultor dove sown into Lily, but the ccat managed to punch him right in the face, as Ultor flew several feet, the wound opening and blood leaking out.

"How about you explain what the hell is going on". Lily released his wings and once again went into a power struggle. This time however, Ultor created numerous gales to go against Lily, eventually causing him to loose his grip and become more or less a rag doll.

"Well if you must know" he said as he flung the panther around using the winds, "I was born into a prestige family", Lily only heard chunks as the wind blocked the sound, "And that´s when i learned my mother really never loved","My father was always very", "I would sometimes cry for", "Polo horses", "And so i decided to run away", "I met a beautiful young", "And we were happily married", "I ended up as a mercenary", "I found that small rapscallion", "When i came back home my wife had wonderful", "Sawed off Shotgun", "Hi my name was John", "Elm Tree", "But then he", "And i became a dark wizard pent on destroying your master, thats a good enough reason for a cat"*. He said as he slammed Lily into the ground. Ultors claws disappeared, as he held onto his gaping wound.

He sent one look at his side, Anguis was charging at Levy, as Ultor saw this, he didn´t feel a thing, but when he saw the fear in Levy´s eyes, her dropping the pen, falling down helpless as a massive beast was to kill her. '

"Anguis Halt"!

"But Master, my mission was to subdue him".

"Leave the girl, just hold her down, do not kill her, she will do you now good".

Ultor looked into his mind, he wouldn´t kill an innocent.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Ultor hovered over Gajeel, that lay paralyzed on the ground, his muscles were twitching, but his mouth was still moving, as if to attempt to curse. Ultor raised his crossbow, finally, he would enjoy this.

"To bad Gajeel, after this you´re cat and mate become chow"he said smiling as he used his leg to grab Gajeels head and began squeezing it as Gajeel clearly was in huge pain.

"Stop, why are you doing this" Levy cried under the weight of the huge beast.

Ultor sent her a glance, "Why should answer that" he said as he continued to squeeze even harder*.

Levy thought for a moment, "Why are you doing this"? she asked gently crying.

Ultor lowered his crossbow, he sent an evil smile to Gajeel, he though of an evil idea, "You hear that scum, your mate ants to know why, you mean you never told her, at least before you die you´ll know you died with her hating you". Ultor turned to Levy and Began his real tale.

TBC

* * *

Okay that fight with Lily talk was really just the outline, more details next chapter. Not much to say except, I got to new followers, so thanks RMoriluvr, and Beccahanks. I´m really glad about how well this fic is being received. At first i was very nervous, but now the I´m pretty content as this is my first fic, but that doesn´t mean you can stop reviewing, I´m still advising you to do that, now onto thoughts:

Khezu: Search "Khezu Monster Hunter" for more details, but basically i just stole the concept.

The Chopped up Story: Basically the same concept as using flash cards, or that scene from "Monster vs. Aliens". Boy i stole alot in this chapter.

Squeeze even Harder: Not meant as an innuendo, just saying.


	10. Chapter 10: How i met your master

Ultor walked slowly over to Levy, with one gesture of his hand the massive beast reverted into Anguis, that in turn now was in his true form. The leech like creature had terrible breath that Levy was forced to endure as it sat completely on her head, it smelled like rotting flesh and blood. I the distance Lily got back up on his feet. He reverted into chibi form and attempted to help Gajeel up on his feet.

"If you touch him his mate will be devoured" Ultor said in a cold and monotone voice, "The same goes if you attempt to attack me, now sit down, when i finish my tale you will no longer feel compassion for that scum".

He took a single look at Levy and ran his golden gauntlet up her chin, he held it at the tip, as a small bead of blood formed he removed it. "I am disgusted by your face" he told her as he walked back and began to float in the air, in a way as if he was lying down.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Don´t be, it´s not your fault, your genes have just made you look like a child, then again, how old are you 13,14, no more than 15. I always find that sick people have sick fetishes to take as mates".

Levy didn´t answer that, while an angry groan could be heard in Gajeels direction, merely making Ultor smile with glee.

"Before we start do you want anything, tea, crumpets, coffee, rack of lamb".

Again Levy stayed silent, attempting to breathe through her mouth.

"I´ll take that as a no, Lily you already know the story, please don´t spoil anything".

Lily, had to find a way to get help, but how, he looked at the caravan, he was completely blank, but he would need to find a way.

* * *

"I was born into a wealthy family, my father was the owner of several businesses, my mother, well, she never cared for me, or my father, she only seemed to care about the size of our house, and the size of our wallets. One day, i think i was seven, i was playing outside. When suddenly my ball fell into the nearby river, my mother was drinking tea and reading a book only a couple of yards away, if i got in trouble i was sure that she wouldn´t mind".

* * *

"I´m just gonna stop you there" Lily interrupted.

"Yes cat" Ultor said annoyed.

"What does this have anything to do with why you want to kill Gajeel".

"I´ll get to that, now where was I"

* * *

"I went into the water, i couldn´t find it anywhere. So i decided to dive down after it, i finally saw it, i went to grab it, but my hand got stuck in a root, i couldn´t get up, i managed to scream a simple help when i came up over the water, but my mother didn´t come, if our gardener had not been nearby, i would have died, and that´s when i discovered that my mother never really loved me".

"After that incident the gardener was given a raise, and the river was turned into a flowerbed. Shortly after he divorced my mother, but my father was always unlucky when he needed luck, because he wasn´t allowed to keep me*, i was forced to live with my mother for two years, she´d stolen so much from my father, and she continued to do so through me, she treated me horrible, I was never allowed to see anybody, i was just to stay in my room, and do nothing, sometimes i would cry for hours hoping for someone to help me. Whether it was unfortunate or not, she one day died, of what i still do not know, but i believe it was aids".

"And after that my father got me back, apparently he had begun a business involving equipment of polo horses, and was now richer than ever. But even he soon became drawn into the riches, he began to party, drink, bring several women home every night, before i had always felt at home with my father, now i felt even more lonely. My father dumped me on some, prime education school as fast as he could. The teachers were horrid, my spell a word and your fingers would be slapped so hard they practically fell off. I did however learn to perfect my teleportation magic".

"I eventually turned 13, and i had enough of everything, so i finally decided to run away. It was in the middle of the night, the moon was full, i stole everything essential, and fled, maybe they shouldn´t have thought me how to teleport",he said while smirking.

* * *

"Ma-z-ter" Anguis hissed, "I am so starving, let me at least eat the cat".

"Anguis i am telling a story here, you will eat when i tell you to, now stop interrupting" he flew into a more comfortable position.

* * *

"I traveled for many days and many nights, one day i simply collapsed, i had eaten my food, I had drunken any water for days, and i was tired. But as luck would have it, a mercenary found me, he brought to his house, fed me, and gave me a place to sleep. He took me under his wing after i told him my story, he taught me how to use my skills with teleporting, and taught me to shoot*".

"Several years passed, i had worked with him on a job when i met her. The job was simple, kill a couple of bears, we stayed at a nearby tavern. My master was off on his usual womanizing trips, that when i met a beautiful young woman. Her name was Serena, she had fair skin, a soothing voice, and ivory hair. I fell in love instantly. And like all Fairy Tails we were happily married just a couple of months later, albeit with some disagreement from my master, who in the end supported me anyway. I used all my money and bought us a farm, i worked day and night to make it work, but alas, it did not yield".

"My master took us under his wing once more, we were brought to a new establishment he had known, a place where bounty hunters and mercenaries would group together, a place he called paradise. Serena was reluctant at first, but we eventually went to live there anyway.

* * *

Ultor suddenly stopped, he seemed suddenly saddened by something.

"Why do you want to kill Gajeel, answer me that" Levy said calmly, as she felt the breath of Anguis on her face.

"And why do you have a spell-leech, they were extinct, wern´t they"?

"You a-z-k to much" Anguis hissed, while he breathed into her face.

Ultor turned his face to her, its was covered by a mask o´for the most part, but by only his lips, you could see anger, and sadness, as he continued his story.

TBC

* * *

Wow no reviews, but a new follower and favorite, thank you Missjennifer54, for the following, and Phsycotic Arsonist for favoriting. Okay so this chapter wasn´t my best, and it was very short. And the tragic parts really first come in the next part. One last note before thoughts is that before you think rich people don´t feel sadness or unneeded, think again. Especially kids of rich people, just look at Lucy, and then instead of a father that cares only for his work, include a mother that only cares about herself and dons´t care if he drowns, and a father that only cares about anything else but his son, and just dumps him at a horrible boarding school, thats, pretty sad.

**The Father wasn´t allowed to keep him**: This is not unrealistic, believe me i have an aunt who works on divorce cases, she has told horrible stories where the mother, despite not being able to take care of herself on her own, should have the child, and won the case. It happens less often in a case like this, but it still happens

**The whole mercenary thing**: Same outline as Oliver Twist, which many stories/films/books actually have more often than you think they would. Harry Potter is also kinda about that, a young orphan escapes from his terrible foster home into a new world (In Oliver's case London) filled with adventures, and excitement, but also dangers.


	11. Chapter 11: It s Not True, Yes it is,

Gajeel heard every word that Ultor said, every word seemed to make feel heavier and heavier, as if the guilt was stacked on top of his body, it didn´t help that he was paralyzed by the monsters electric attacks. Lily wasn´t doing much better eith, they still had no answers why this man had attacked Gajeel, but he was getting an image.

"Gajeel" he said in a cold and monotone voice.

"Yeah, Gajeel muttered.

"Can i trust you".

There was a short pause, "About what"?

"You must promise me that whatever the conclusion to the story is, it will not be something i must report you over, you are my friend, i do not wish to see you go".

The pause continued, but Gajeel didn´t answer.

Lily knew that Gajeel couldn´t promise anything, for now, they needed at way out of here. He began retracing his steps in order to find a way to escape, as he watched as Ultor turned his head to Levy, and began his tale once more.

"We had just settled in to the camp, we had a small house, two rooms, a bedroom and a toilet, everything else was in just a small 25 square meter house. Of course we felt like beans in a can, but it was out home, nobody could take it from us, and we were together" Ultor paused once again, swallowing gently. "But of course, we both had to work hard, i had to go on several missionary quests, long trips, terrible pay, and incredible hard work. My wife of course didn´t have it all fun and dandy either, she was a farmers girl, she was used to growing things, but the earth in the camp was bleak, and had nearly no nutrients, nearly nothing could grow there without almost constant care. But we didn´t complain, very much".

"It was unfortunately not much better with the other mercenaries, they despised us, mostly because of my ability to use magic, you may not know this dragon mate" he said staring Levy down "But your council does not treat non wizards with a large amount of respect, despite the fact that they make up 90% of the population. Especially us mercenaries, why, because we don´t have the abilities to join your precious guilds".

"That´s not true" she exclaimed, "The law states that every person has equal rights".

"Yes but when a woman commits the same crime as a man she gets shorter prison time, same here dragon mate" he said pointing a golden claw at her. "Your council is no better, why do you think that only the greatest wizards in the land are allowed to lead the country* doesn´t make alot of sense now does it". He smirked. "Well anyway for that very reason many of the mercenaries disliked us, it didn´t become much better that my master had also begun to go against me. Soon my only friend was my wife, until a fateful incident. we had recieved a new job, one that could score the village a fortune, those were generally taken by the magic guild nearby, damn cats, so we were glad for this one. The job involved stealing back some money that a certain duke had taken from them".

"So your a dark guild, that's why you attacked Gajeel, because of a job" Lily interrupted.

"A mercenary has no side, but i was hired to kill Gajeel, but not by my mercenary guild. I was hired by a certain dark guild-master, i think you jailed his son or something, but still it´s only half the truth, now please stop interrupting, or the girl will be eaten".

"Your Bluffing" Lily said, maybe he could distract just for a second, then he would have an opening to attack. Lily got his hand ready.

"Do you want to take that risk"? Ultor asked with a delightfully evil tone in his voice he pointed at Anguis that slowly opened his mouth, revealing hundreds of teeth that began to spin like a chainsaw, in one swoop they could turn Levy´s entire body into minced meat. Lily lowered his blade when he saw the fear in Levy´s eyes, no, now was not the time.

"Anyway they of course did not want me to do the quest, they were afraid i would screw something up, reveal them, or take all the money for myself, but in the end i managed to persuade them. I know what you´re thinking, why didn´t they want the guy that can teleport almost indefinitely with them. Well as it turns out this duke had a special shield around his home that blocked any magical properties, so for the time being i was just a guy with two crossbows. My wife didn´t want me to sink down to such a level, but i had to convince her that i would be safe, and that i would be doing it for us. She was still reluctant, but eventually i left without her consent. Our group sneaked into the house, we eventually found his treasures, heaps of gold, jewels, and well jewels. Shortly after though we were attacked by this huge maid".

"Question" Levy interrupted.

"WHAT NOW! Ultor yelled as Anguis began to drool on her face.

"Does this have anything to do with why you want to kill me and Gajeel".

"No" he answered surprised, "I mean in the long run yes but directly no".

"Then could we please skip this part*".

Ultor sighed, "Yes alright, I should really just let Anguis eat you but i rarely get to share my tale".

"After we had completed the job, with several broken bones, I was seen as a hero without me we definitely wouldn´t have survived. When i arrived home i was prepared to either find my home empty, or with an angry woman so i wished it was empty, I was prepared for anything, i had a ring in my pocket, a rose in my hand, a several page long apology, anything you could ever need. But when I opened the door I wasn´t greeted with anger or emptiness, but with a happy smile, my wife ran over and hugged me, i hugged her back and we stood in the doorway for several minutes, before we move to the couch. But instead of well, getting it on, she held my hands and led them to her stomach, it was the most wonderful, but frightening news that i got after that, Serena was pregnant, i was going to be a father, but i was only 20, did i have enough money, could i be responsible enough, would i be able to comprehend raising a child. All those answers are things people believe they have many months to find the answer for, but the truth is, that even with my master, the entire village, and my wife's support, i never felt ready, no father does. But 7 months later my son was born, small, blond slightly chubby, but cute as heck. Of course I now had to work double as hard as before to raise enough money, luckily my fame increased in the area and I was able to obtain more and more jobs. But one day, when my son was two years of age, i hit the jackpot, a baron hired, me to capture a group of thieves that had attacked his caravans, anything the thieves had that wasn´t his, i could take. Once again my wife didn´t want me to go, not just for my fault, but for our son, he could barely walk yet, she didn´t want me to miss out on anything else in his life. I promised her i would be back, if she took care of my son. I was about to leave, when i suddenly heard a tiny voice, "Dada won´t go" it said. I turned, my son sat on his small toy bike and was stretching his hands at me, my wife came running in. I could have died right then of happiness, I was his first word, if i had a choice, I would have stayed there and played with him all day".

Ultor suddenly stopped, he seemed distracted, his mouth was slightly open, hanging on the brim. In a split second Lily shot at Anguis and attacked the thing knocking it away from Levy, made a sharp turn and grew larger as his blade collided with Ultors claws.

"My, my, you´re the most aggressive cat I´ve fought yet, using my own sadness as an opening, you could have been a mighty ally".

"Like hell i would" Levy yelled quickly drew his sword back and attack with a side slash that Ultor barely blocked.

"Well i left on the job, and i quickly disposed of the bandits, but they didn´t have as much money as i had hoped for" Lily swing his blade downwards as Ultor evaded it.

"I was forced to go back nearly empty handed, and unfortunately the road was long, I took me nearly 3 days to get back home". As Lily prepared for another attack Anguis suddenly shot himself at his back, the tiny leech like creature bit into the huge panthers flesh and began to shred, Lily was forced to drop his sword as he ripped off the leech and flung it away. Levy got up and began to write the word "SALVE", a blue liquid shot onto Lilys shoulder as the cat growled in pain. But before the cat could react Ultor placed his hand inside Lily´s chest and the large cat froze.

"Now let me finish story, then you might not want to kill me so much. It was first when i arrived back to my town that i saw how terrible it was, but from several miles away I could still smell a wreaking stench. I ran all the way from then, there a terrible sight met me, the buildings were burned, and others were buried, there lay bodies in the streets, some burned, others had been ripped to shreds. I ran, all the way to my house, it was completely collapsed, using my bear hands i tore trough the rubble, calling my wife and my sons name again and again" he held a short pause, as everyone held there breath, "They were gone, all i found was his rattle. But guess what i also found, corpses of Phantom Lord Members".

"YOUR LYING" Levy yelled at him.

"Am I really, you know what Phantom Lord would do for money, they were hired by the duke that I stole from" He tightened his hand around Lily´s heart.

"I didn´t take me long to track down one of their members, and after a short interrogation, complete with burning iron, electricity through the legs and waterboarding, I learned something very interesting, a certain someone was seen attacking my house, a place where he had seen my wife hide several children. Your friend is a murderer".

"WHERES YOUR PROOF THAT IT WASN´T SOMEONE ELSE" Lily yelled at him.

Ultor chuckled, "I have the testimonies of all the other members, before they died that is".

Suddenly Ultor felt himself knocked through Lily and onto the ground.

"Looks like you´ve recovered Dragon scum", Ultor said as he attempted to get up. Quickly Lily dove down and placed his sword at the mans neck, and Levy wrote the word, "VOL" waiting with the T in case he moved.

"My former guild may have done some wrong things, but we did not kill your family".

Ultor clenched his fist as he teleported behind Gajeel and placed his palm on his head, suddenly Gajeels mind was flooded with images, all the seals were broken simultaneously. He saw what he had done, he and the guild had taken the job, Jose had given them something, an elixir if not, it made them aggressive, and made them lose all other emotions than anger and the urge to kill. They had been set loose on the village, and they had slaughtered them all, old, young, women, even children, nobody was spared. The seals had then been placed, on everyone in the guild, even those that hadn´t been there, like Juvia.

Gajeel collapsed to the ground, his face in his hands, small droplets of water fell from his eyes*.

"Gajeel, please, tell me it´s not true".

Gajeel didn´t answer, not a sound could be heard, only the sound of droplets of water, hitting the barren sand. Suddenly there was a click, and a swish sound.

TBC

So yeah two reviews, and i really liked them FairyVampireChan is this long enough, Fire Girl 108, thank you, i really do my best and I´m glad to see so much positive feedback despite the fact that this is only my first fic ever. Now i won´t go into to many other details, except i won´t be able to find the time to make a chapter this week, why, because exams suck, and sorry but i have to be prepared for them. Anyway thoughts:

**Only wizards governing**: Yeah this has bugged me ever since the start, why is it that only wizards are allowed to rule the country, better yet why only the most powerful. I mean i get that using magic is an advantage in this world, but they have access to freaking nuclear weapons (Satellite Square), I know they technically have a king, but how much you want to bet that he´s like Denmark or England, where he´s mostly a ceremonial figure and the parliament has the most authority.

**Levy asking to skip**: I really didn´t want to go into details with this, it would have gotten boring and cliché and a waste of space.

**GAJEEL CRYING DUN DUN DUUUUUN**: Well imagine that you had found out that you had killed several innocent people, and that there was no way to compensate for it, you have ruined this mans life, and taken the few things he holds dear. Even stone cold Gajeel would cry over that, and heck he cries over not having a cat.


	12. Chapter 12: It s Okay?

There was a swish and a thud, and Levy fell over. Gajeel looked up, and only managed to glimpse as the tiny girl fell back, the arrow sticking out of her chest. Gajeel reacted as fast as he could, rushing over, catching her just a second before she hit the ground, her eyes were blankly staring into space, without any form of emotion. Ultor did not react, he merely observed as he hovered from the sky. Lily shot after the hunter as Gajeel shook the lifeless Levy gently, then with more power, but it of course did nothing.

"Hey Shrimp, wake up" he shouted into her face, "Come on, you can´t die, you didn´t do anything, come on, stop kidding" he cried into her face. "Please wake up" but Levy was just lying lifeless on the ground. Gajeel placed her body gently on the ground, he would avenge her, he turned to Ultor that stealthily dodged every single one of Lily´s endless slashes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER" Lily shouted into Ultors face as they entered a power struggle. "SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT GAJEEL HAD DONE", Ultor laughed hysterically as he kicked Lily into the ground, Anguis shot out from under Ultors cloak, turning into his thunder-drum form he shot a sound wave that incapacitating the cat, and landed on him holding him down.

"She´s not exactly dead" Ultor said with a disgusting smile on his face.

Gajeel shot himself at Anguis, punching him directly in the side, the dragon like creature was flung several yard away, barfing up blood in the process and reverted into it´s leech form. Gajeel turned to Ultor, his eyes completely red with anger.

"You´re finally ready to fight till the death, are you certain that it will wake her up from her slumber".

Gajeel shot himself at Ultor, his fist colliding with Ultors golden claws, "I´ll take the risk" Gajeel said as he head-butted Ultor in the face knocking him back into the ground, using the gravity Gajeel knocked his heel into Ultor´s chest knocking the wind, and some blood out of his mouth. Ultor teleported over Lily´s body, his claw placed through the panthers chest.

"Killing me would only make sure she never woke up, if you want her to wake up, I need to remove the arrow, and what are the chances of that happening" he laughed hysterically. "And the best part is, if anybody else touches the arrow, they both die"!

Gajeel did not hesitate to slam his claw into the ground in anger.

Ultor chuckled, "How about you let me kill you without any hesitation, then I´ll let her go".

Gajeel sent him a wicked look, "How about no" suddenly his arm expanded, and iron claws shot through the ground around Ultor impaling every part of his body, though of course not one of them hurt him. Ultor teleported away, landing behind Gajeel, as even more spikes burst out of the ground around Gajeel. Ultor barely dodging them.

"SECRET SLAYER ART: IRON IMPALER" Gajeel said ripping his hands up from the rock hard ground, his hands made of huge spikes, covered in iron thorns.

Ultor was shocked, "So you had a Slayer Art all along, I´ll enjoy fighting against the strongest of a slayers attacks". Ultor flicked his hand upwards, Anguis suddenly awoke, changed into his snake form and launched himself onto Ultors arm and injected his fangs into his arm. Lily picked himself up and walked over to Gajeels side.

"This is a two on two fight" the cat added.

Ultor made a taunting motion with his hands, and the two sides launched themselves at each other. Gajeel shot his spiked arms at Ultor sweeping the from side to side, Ultor teleporting out of the way just in a nick of time, he appeared above Gajeel, only for Lily to slam into him. Ultor held the blade inches away from his face, as Anguis sank his fangs into Lily´s hand causing the hue cat to lose hold of the blade as Ultor kicked him away.

"You´ll have to do better than that" Ultor yelled at the top of his lunges.

Ultor slammed his fist into the ground, shockwaves piling trough that both the slayer and cat dodged. However riding the waves, Anguis had grown several times larger, now the much longer than a bus, the gigantic snake used the waves to launch itself at Lily, who quickly became incapacitated by it. Ultor used the distraction to land a blow on Gajeels iron body, slicing into his exposed flesh with his iron claws. As fast as he could, Ultor became intangible* and entered Gajeels arm, solidifying instantly, a stream of metal and flesh shot out, knocking Gajeel to the ground. Ultor lifted his foot and dove it into Gajeels chest, lifting his crossbow and shot an arrow at Gajeels face, that the dragon-slayer devoured and shot out as a DRAGON SLAYERS IRON ROAR, that ripped through Ultors armor and knocked him back into the ground, Gajeel slammed his arm into the ground, the spikes forming a cage around Ultors body, another spike impaling Anguis and held it to the ground beside it´s master.

"Get Levy" Gajeel ordered, and Lily lifted her over. Her eyes were still blank, but you could see a minuscule movement in her chest indicating respiration, "Remove the arrow and I´ll let you live" Gajeel growled.

Ultor laughed "Then kill me, your mate won´t wake up from it, and you´ll be miserable, I´ll still have completed part of my plan. Besides, now that she knows the truth I doubt she will feel the same for you". Gajeel tightened the spikes, it was true but it still angered him, he had the power, and the anger, and the reason to kill them. Lily looked at the slayer and held his hand on the slayers shook his head.

"Killing him won´t erase what you did, we have all done terrible things in our lives, but only the ones who do not regret what they have done, are the ones who cannot be redeemed. We would like to make a trade".

Ultor laughed, "You dealing with the enemy, now I´m sure I´m dead, but you have my attention, what kind of trade do you want".

"Pull the arrow out of Levy, and we´ll let your pet live".

"Interesting proposition, but no, he means nothing to me". Suddenly Ultor teleported away grabbing Levy´s body and teleported back into his cage, his hand held through her heart. "Looks like I have both aces now".

Gajeel reacted like lightning and struck another spike into Anguis, who began to laugh itself, "You really think that will hurt me, you really are a fool" he hissed becoming smoke and landing on Ultors shoulder. Ultor lay Levy on the ground, Anguis wrapping himself around her, ready to squeeze the life out of her.

"Lower your weapon Cat, I want to kill Gajeel with my bare hands, no magic, no steel, no weapons, no partners, no regrets, and no revenge", Gajeel and Lily hesitated, but lowered their guard nonetheless.

"You will be the one to die" Gajeel said his eyes red in fury.

TBC

* * *

Okay not my best chapter, very cliché and probably not very interesting, I apologize, but lately I´ve been very busy with studying for my soon to be exams. Anyway not any real thoughts just a word definition:

**Intangiable: **The process of making your body able to pass through solid material.

Anyway thank you for the reviews, especially you Firegirl 108, I´m glad to see a-bit of constructive criticism, and I know i already PM´d you this, but i think some other people have been thinking the same as you did. Yes it would have made sense if Gajeel was trying to save people and not kill them, but that would be kind of cliché and the ending I have in mind probably wouldn´t be as meaningful.


	13. Chapter 13: Being Sick Sucks

Ultor removed his mask, revelaing several scars on his stripped grey hair, alongside the mark of Tartarus, an eye surrounded by flames. He removed his claws as-well revealing it to be covered in scars. He sent a look at Anguis, that was still wrapped around Levy. He turned to Gajeel, and readied himself in a fighting stance, before the two dashed at each other, their fists connecting with the others face at roughly the same time., however Ultor reacted faster kicking his robotic leg into Gajeels gut, s´grabbing it and forced Gajeel to the ground.

"YOU SAID NO WEAPONS".

Ultor smirked as he lifted Gajeel, only to smash him into the ground once more, "What weapon, this is just the leg that you took away from me".

"WHAT".

Ultor flung him into the air kicking him into the dirt when he fell to his level.

"You didn´t think forming a contract with a magic devouring demon is cheap do you, but selling my soul to that wretched beast*" he said glancing at Anguis, "Is nothing against avenging my family" Ultor launched himself at Gajeel. However Gajeel lifted his now thorn ridden arm, and slammed it into Ultors chest, who quickly jumped back.

"Cheating now are we" Ultor groaned.

Gajeel smirked, "What are you talking about, this is just my arm".

"Clever move" Ultor said slamming his leg into the ground, "Guess were on equal terms".

The two collided one more, Ultor now attempting to grab Gajeel by the neck, and Gajeel trying to slice Ultor to pieces. Ultor grabbed Gajeels wrist as it closed in, he twisted it and a nasty cracking sound could be heard, identifying it as broken. Gajeel growled in pain as he used his arms to rip a huge rift in Ultors arm. They both staggered back in pain. The two of them both paused for a minute as they recovered, but Ultor too the first move, launching fist first into Gajeels face, landing on top of his he continued to punch him into the ground. Gajeel grabbed his arms with his one hand, holding them with an iron grip, and butted his head against his chest to knock him into the ground. Ultor however flicked himself up again, and quickly placed his leg across the slayers chest, grebbing into the dirt around him and pinning him down, rendering him unable to move, except his legs. Ultor applied pressure, and felt how the air was slowly squeezed out of the slayer, even with his iron body.

"You will die now Gajeel, your bones crushed, your lunges completely emptied of air, and your mate will sleep forever, truly a sleeping beauty and beast story" Ulto sent a look to Lily that had raised his sword, he gestured to Levy, that Anguis was constricting.

"You can squeeze _pant _all you want_ pant but_ you´ll never_ pant, _be able to kill me" using his legs to pull him slightly up, he knew that he needed air, but Ultor increased the pressure, every breath he took felt like somebody had an anvil on his chest, held by an elephant, on a whale. He would have to find a way out of this, suddenly Gajeel sent a spike through his chest, piercing Ultors leg that the hunter quickly retracted. Gajeel got up and turned around, his hand fixing itsel fas it turned into long iron covered blades. Ultor drew out his crossbows, arming them with explosive arrows.

"Want to use magic now do you, fine, but then no more rules, any magic, and any tricks" he faded away. Gajeel turned around trying to locate him, he suddenly felt tension by his neck, and turned, only to have an arrow shot into his back, Gajeel turned again, being shot in his arm this time.

"SLAYER ART IRON MAIDEN" he roared as the spikes on his arms grew longer, detached themselves, and shot into the ground, covering the entire field with small spikes poking out certain places. Suddenly several spikes shot out, and instantly formed a cage around Ultor, using his arms the slayer directed the spikes, crashing together in a spiky mess, though Ultor was nowhere to be seen. Over every part of the field the same process continued, not giving the hunter a moment of rest, but it took it´s strain on Gajeel, and neither of them could continue forever. Suddenly blood began to drip from some of the spike, and almost immediately, Gajeel felt a punch to his face, and he was teleported out of his spike field.

Ultor materialized and shot several arrows into Gajeels arms, that all penetrated his armor, the slayer pulled them out, biting into thte medal he "IRON DRAGONS ROARED" Ultor in the chest, the slayer managed to stand, but with several deep wounds. Ultor retaliated by electrifying his hands, and began in close combat with Gajeel, hitting the slayer in the chest, his iron body conducted the electricity quickly, and painfully. The slayer shivered as he felt the volts run through his body, Ultor slammed his leg into Gajeels chest, knocking the air out of him, Ultor once again grabbed his chest and squeezed, and pinned him to the ground with arrows.

"You arn´t getting out this time" he squeezed harder and a cracking sound could be heard as Gajeel´s armor shattered.

Gajeel struggled, but when he saw Levy, he sighed, "I will let you kill me, if you will spare Levy".

The hunter stopped squeezing, "Maybe if you plead for her life".

Gajeel sighed, "Please, kill me, but leave Levy".

Ultor smiled as he squeezed tighter, "Deal".

"GAJEEL DON´T TRUST HIM, HE´LL KILL HER ANYWAY" Lili shouted, urging to attack.

"We havn´t got any other chance, I don´t want to die" Gajeel coughed, "But I wan´t her to survive more than that".

Ultor grimaced as he squeezed harder, Gajeel grunted in pain, but it wasn´t enough, Ultor hit his face, blood flying out of it, still no reaction, Ultor shot his leg, still not reaction, the hunter was squeezing around the slayers chest with the same power as an anaconda, and yet not a whimper, no begging, no screams of pain, Ultor turned to Levy, and Anguis threw her into his hand, Ultor drew out the arrow, no blood leapt out, and not even a scratch was left, Levy opened her eyes groggily, and took a second to realize her situation.

"Gajeel what going on, let me down you bastard" he screamed into Ultors ear.

"Don´t worry dragon mate, he´ll die very painfully, and I´ll let you go immediately after" he increased the power he used to crush Gajeel as a loud shattering noise revealed that a rib had broken, and Gajeel grunted in pain.

"Don´t worry about me shrimp, if you live I´ll be fine".

Levy got tears in her eyes, "Gajeel, please don´t die".

Ultor lifted the slayer and slammed him into the ground.

"Dream on".

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late release, and the crappy chapter, but I´ve not only been sick, but my exams have finally started, and I know I should have released the chapter yesterday, but when I came home and continued the chapter, I eventually just fell asleep, and forgot to post it. Anyway, thank you for the compliments and favorite Ashleynormanann, and to Vic11 for favoriting it. And here´s my thought:

**The scars:** Well Anguis is his familiar, that gains power from drinking Ultors blood, hence why he constantly bites into Ultors arm, which allows him to work as a channeling to increase his powers, but it puts a huge stress on his body, hence the scars.


	14. Chapter 14: JUST GET IT OVER WITH

Levy struggled, but found it impossible to get out of the hunters grasp. Ultor smiled at her and Gajeels suffering, smashing Gajeel into the ground once more. As he squeezed the slayers chest, a small cracking sounds could be heard, Ultor chuckled in delight at the small sound, pressing harder until a large crack could be heard.

"GAJEEL" Levy said, small tears running down her cheeks, he face swollen and red.

Gajeel couldn´t stand it, not only the pain, but seeing Levy cry over him, it made him feel weak, thats what people did right, they cried over the weak when they got injured, but what was worse was the feeling that he might never see her again, and how much he would miss her, funny how that feeling suddenly came. His thought process was soon interrupted by another powerful squeeze that made him send out a large painful groan.

Lily gripped his sword tightly, what was he to do, if he attacked him he could kill Gajeel and Levy, if he didn´t attack, he might kill them anyway, Lily gritted his teeth, "SCREW IT" he yelled as he launched himself at Ultor, his blade tearing through the ground, however Anguis struck the cat in the stomach, sinking it´s huge rows of teeth into it´s stomach, the cat ripped the leech off, an of course it was immensely painful, he had to keep himself from roaring in pain.

Ultor chuckled, "You really want to risk it, you know I´ll kill the dragon scum anyway, but I might let his mate go" clenching his robotic foot more intensly around Gajeel, yet loosed his grip on Levy.

Lily stood still, could he trust him, should he trust him, time was running out. He looked at Anguis, the large leeches mouth dripping iwth blood, showing it´s teeth it was ready to bite again. Lily drew his sword, and arranged it in a fighting stance. Anguis pulled himself back like a spring, but Lily dropped his sword with a huge, empty, thud.

"You win" the cat said, with a sad, and hollow voice.

Levy sank her head, and wept, all was lost. The slayer, was disappointed, he had thought that maybe Lily could save them, that the cat would have been their savior, of course is that had happened he wouldn´t let anybody know that Lily had done all the work, but that really didn´t matter know. Gajeel sighed, but if at least the others could live, he would accept his fate.

Ultor smiled at Gajeel, pressing him into the ground, as the arrows pinning him the the ground suddenly began to heat up, buring through his skin, Gajeel had to bite his lip to hard he almost bit through it in order not to scream..

"Ya hear that Dragon Scum, I win" he pressed down on Gajeel who groaned in pain, "Oh how I have waited to her that sound, you pain is like a symphony to me" he cracked another rip, making it 5 in total, "I could listen to it all day" he lifted and smashed Gajeel, "But all Concerts must draw to a close unfortunately".

He drew his crossbow for what seemed forever, a bolt launching itself into place with a wonderful clicking sound, Ultor aligned the bolt with Gajeels forehead, applying pressure until a small stream of blood could be seen. Levy turned her head, she began crying, it was to painful to watch.

"There´s nothing to be afraid of, just a little swish and a crack, and he´ll die, of course this arrow will first boil his brain like an egg, but thats still very generous of me".

This of course did not help, she just cried more.

"Come now, watch with me" he nodded at Anguis that forcefully turned her head to watch, even spreading open her eyes when she tried to close them.

Lily stood helpless, his eyes almost moved to tears, and he felt a sense of shame, and guilt as Byron tightened the trigger. And Gajeel felt something he never thought he would feel, fear, the feeling crept through his body, he had only felt it once before, when Metalicanna had left him, and he was alone, if he died, would he be alone again. Ultor tightened the trigger, and the feeling rose, the slayer started to sweat, the salty liquid mixing itself with Levy´s salty tears. Would it end here.

"Yes feel the fright, you will die now" Ultor smiled as he applied more pressure to the slayers face.

No, this couldn´t be happening, instinctively Gajeel tried to move away, but he of course, was pinned to the ground.

"The little dragon is trying to escape now, how cute" the trigger was now just a gentle push away from firing.

"NO" Gajeel cried.

"Yes scream for your life" Ultor yelled laughing high of his lungs.

Lily looked away, he couldn´t bear to see it, maybe he could risk it, no, this man was a monster, but there had to be a way, a way where he could save both of them, if there ever was a time for a miracle it would be now, but nothing happened, as Lily was forced to watch as the suspense slowly killed him.

Levy turned her head, and saw the shivering Gajeel, she had no more tears to cry, "JUST GET IT OVER WITH WILL YOU" she shouted much to everyones surprise.

"Now now little mate, there´s no fun in that" the hunter squeezed Gajeel, "We need to make him suffer".

Levy began to whimper once again, "If you have to do it, please do it now", she begged, she couldn´t stand watching him like this.

"Alright alright" he said annoyed, yet still happy to finally get it done, "I´ll count to ten 1...2...".

And then, as sudden as Gajeel had been filled with fright, it subsided, it simply left his system, but likewise, his body was paralyzed, as if to say, "We had a good run", Gajeel felt as peace, as long as Levy could live, he would be fine, why did he feel this way about the little bluenette, she was weak and fragile, short and her body, well it was actually quite spectacular that she was 17.

"5...6..."

What was this feeling, it seemed to fill up all the grief, sorrow, and fear he had before, it wasn´t good it was warm, was it, that she cared so much for him, could that be it".

"8...9..."

Did he love her?

"10".

TBC

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA I´ll leave you on a cliffhanger once again, apparently I´m pretty good at those, thank you so much to everybody that has supported me in making this, to be honest when I started writing it I had very small hopes for it, but thanks to you good guys I feel much better, a special thanks to Firegirl108, DeAmonQuEen (See you got your old name back) and Kurisu313 for the reviews on my last chapter, and to ashleynormann for reviewing some of my other chapters. No thoughts today so I will se you next week.


	15. Chapter 15: Would you even consider

"10", the word shot like a bullet through the barren wasteland, Gajeel closed his eyes, accepting hit horrible fate. Lily had to look away, Gajeel had become like a brother to him, he had seen an entire army fall before, his allies slaughtered, but this hurt more than any wound he could ever receive. Levy wanted to look away, but Anguis forced her eyes open, she attempted to force her eyes shut, but in vain. Everybody was ready for the attack, the attack that would end it, even Ultor. But the arrow stayed.

"10" Ultor said again, his finger did not move. "10" he roared at the top of his lungs, the arrow merely flinched slightly. "FIRE YOU**KING ARROW", it stayed.

Gajeel thought the world must have stopped, all he heard was the sound of Ultor roaring, maybe this was a new chance, maybe he could get away, he wanted to move, but he too stayed. Lily could have charged at them, but stayed, his sword lay still on the ground, it was as if the entire world had been frozen, the only thing moving was the minds of the people.

"Shoot him" Levy said, her voice raspy at the loss of water.

"What" Ultor said confused.

"Please end it, you´re just making the suffering worse" she said sniffling.

Ultor turned, his arm was like stone, he felt unable to move his fingers, the crossbow was like a anvil, and soon he lowered his arm, his face locked in immense rage. He opened his mouth to speak, but could only roar, slamming the Slayer into the ground once more after every word.

"YOU, KILLED, MY, WIFE, MY SON, MY, FRIENDS, YOU, RUINED, MY, LIFE, WHY, WON'T, YOU, JUST, DIE" he roared as he slammed him into the ground, harder and harder with every word. "WHY, WON'T, YOU, JUST, DIE" he slammed him harder into the ground.

Gajeel opened his eyes, "Because I still have someone to live for", Gajeel closed his eyes once again, why had he said that, it was true after all, he should have told her earlier.

"Ma-z-ter please kill him, I want to eat soon".

"Anguis hush" he stood, his face locked in anger.

"Why is that fair" he lifted Gajeel, "You took my reason to live, why should you deserve to keep yours" he began to squeeze Gajeel.

"Why do you wish for such intense revenge, will killing Gajeel bring back your family" Lily interrupted, his anger fuming.

Ultor looked blank for a second, and then burst into hysterical laughter, "Your really believe, oh thats rich" he was practically to the point of tears, "You believe I'm doing this to avenge my family, please, of course it won´t bring them back, oh god you should perform with this", he was practically cramping over, "You hear that Anguis, he thinks I want to avenge them, please, you and I both know that I´m just doing this to make myself fell better, but does it work" he slammed Gajeel into the ground, "Kinda".

Anguis was not amused, and looked very annoyed, "Ma-z-ter get to the killing, I´m z-tarving".

Ultor sent him an evil look, causing the monster to shut up. He lowered his crossbow to Gajeels head once again, "I don´t know what happened before, but don´t expect any mercy from me this time" and he began counting again. The small sense of hope Gajeel had felt was now eradicated once again, he attempted to prepare himself mentally, but found it impossible.

"Seven"

He would probably never be ready again, that was a once in a lifetime experience, death was only something you could prepare yourself for once in your entire life, he had already done it once, but could he do it again, of course not.

"Eight"

The fear began to creep through his body, at least the pain would end.

"Nine"

Here it comes.

"Te"

"Volt" Levy screamed as there ran a strong electrical current through their bodies, Electrocuting both her and Ultor, Gajeel watched horrifically as she screamed in pain.

"BITCH" Ultor roared as he punched her away, she landed on the ground, and a crack could be heard. Gajeel watched as she fell, and the fear, became rage. Was she, no, nothing could kill, but what if she. Gajeel clenched his fists, and his body became pure steel, cracking the the arrows. "IRON DRAGONS ROAR" he roared at Ultor, the Hunter was taken of guard and was shot away, his body and clothes ripped immensely by the roar. Gajeel stood up, as steam erupted from his wounds, healing them. Ultor wiped some blood away from his face, getting up.

"Ah I see, my journey does not have to come to close yet" he turned to Levy, who Lily had now grabbed, "Looks like I at least got one of you".

Gejeel shot himself at Ultor as fast as the blink of an eye, Ultor blocked it with his arms, now charged with lightning, however it merely made Gajeel annoyed. Gajeel released his claws as he ripping at Ultor, trying to land them onto his face or chest, Ultor countered every strike, but it had no effect on Gajeels iron body. Gajeel shot a spike out of lug into Ultors shoulder, and the slayer ripped into the hunters chest, tearing off Ultors chest-plate, revealing another symbol an undefinable bird with a dragon head in it´s talons. Ultor staggered to his feet slamming his fist into Gajeels face, he kicked Gajeel back covering the symbol, however soon a small amount of smoke began to rise from the marking.

"GOD, NO, GOD" he screamed as the symbol glowed red, he fired his arrows at Gajeel, all of them getting destroyed by another roar., Ultor was flung around like a rag doll. He got up, "ANGUIS, HELP ME", he screamed, however the leech merely shook it´s head.

"You broke the deal, farewell ma-z-ter, you have given me many fine meals", the leech suddenly inflated itself, and collapsed into it´s mouth, disappearing, as if it had never been there.

Ultor fell to his legs, as Gajeel came closer, "Please, we can talk through this can´t we" he said trying to smile pathetically. Gajeel responded by kicking the hunter across the desert. Ultor attempted to raise himself, but fell down once again. Ultor turned to his back, "This is how it´s goanna end huh". Gajeel got closer, placing his foot on his chest.

"This is for my ribs" he said squeezing down releasing a loud cracking sound.

"This is for my former comrades" he cracked Ultors hand.

"This is for every wound you inflicted on my Wendy" he crashed his foot in the mans stomach, making him vomit blood.

"AND THIS IS FOR LEVY" he said ripping his claws into Ultors chest, pulling out a rip. Gajeel turned and ran to Levy, Lily was checking her wounds

Ultor looked blankly, he did not scream, did not react at all, he turned his head slowly to Gajeel, a tear running down his face, "If any of your other slayer friends, ever encounter a guild called Rosenblatz" Gajeel stopped briefly, "Then pray for them, for they will come for you slayers, and your friends will surely die, but you, heh, I´m more worried for them" Gajeel turned his head to the hunter, just as he closed his eyes. Gajeel snorted at him and ran back to Levy, what the hell was up with that.

He ran up to Levy, the small girl had a large scar on her forehead, he arm hanging lifelessly, Gajeel felt tears form in his eyes, "Is she" he couldn´t make himself say the last word.

"No, she just broke her shoulder, she won´t die".

Gajeel leaned over her, "Thank God" he gently whispered. Lily turned to find the hunter, however he was nowhere to be seen, only a small sent of smoke hang in the air, but besides that, it was as is he had never been there.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Levy read from the Wizard Weekly in her hospital bed, she had broken her arm, and suffered a severe blow to the head, but thanks to the doctors work she had already healed fine.

"Last week several wizards were attacked by a masked man that called himself, "The Hunter", he is reported to have killed several wizards, in vengeance of an unrelated event involving the former guild "Phantom Lord", even attempting to kill Wendy Marvel, a 12 year old girl from Magnolia, she survived, but was in a critical state until recently. Though this "monster" killed the lot of them, he was defeated by the wizards Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, and their pet cat Pantherlily, the two proud wizards are, according to our sources 13 and 28 years of age respectively. And while the young Mcgarden's condition was minor, the older Gajeel suffered immense wounds, and would have perished if not their cat had flown them to safety. As of now they are set to make a full recovery within the next few days. However while our heroes fought bravely, the monster disappeared, if you have any information of where he might be, please contact us".

Levy put down the magazine astounded by how little it got right, of course this was Wizard Weekly, they once thought Gray was a professional stripper hired for a female members bachelorette party. He was wondering how Gajeel was, he had been under immense treatment since they had gotten back. She'd only seen him once, or rather, the parts of him that weren't covered in bandages. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come on in".

And speak of the devil, Gajeel waltz'd in, the only sign of any wound left was a large scar from where they had operated on him to fix his ribs.

"Sup Shrimp" he snickered, sitting down beside her, "They treat ya well".

"Well they´re certainly more friendly then Porlyusica, albeit not as affective" the conversation was slightly awkward, "How´s Wendy" she asked in order to ease the tension.

"She´s fine, Porlyusica got her fixed up in a matter of days, she's been allowed out yesterday" he smirked.

Levy frowned, "Lucky, they already fixes my arm" she gave it a slight spin, "Why do I have to stay".

Gajeel laughed out, "Thats because your so small" he said nuzzling her hair like you would with a kid, annoying her.

"Hey cut it out".

"Aww calm down shrimp, you know you like it" he smirked.

"I said CUT, IT OUT" she squealed, trying to move the arm that was almost as long as she was.

Gajeel stopped, but still chuckled, "You know your cute when your like that".

Levy blinked and started laughing.

"Whats so funny" he asked confused.

"I can't believe you actually used the word cute" she said as she continued snickering.

"Hey that's not funny" Gajeel stated now annoyed since his masculinity was being questioned.

"So the big Dragon Slayer can't take being teased" she chuckled.

"Hey I´m just stating the facts, your just teasing" he chuckled back.

The two continued like that for a while, throwing jokes at each other, teasing, and annoying each other. Until Gajeel interrupted it.

"I actually came here, to ask you something" Gajeel gulped.

"Um yes" Levy said.

"Would you, I mean, even consider".

"Consider what"

"Would you, if you want to"

"Is he asking what I think it is" Levy began to daydream, even blushing a little.

"Would you be my partner for the S-Class tournament".

To say Levy was disappointed was the understatement of the century.

"Of course I'm gonna be chosen, I mean look at me" he said striking a pose.

Levy chuckeled, "Umm, I´ll think about it" she said.

Though disappointed, she was also relieved, maybe now was not the best time. Unknown to her, Gajeel actually had intended to ask something quite different, but he simply couldn't muster the courage. What id he was rejected, somehow the fear of that was greater than the fear of death, oh well, theres always another day. He smirked at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

6 Days Earlier

* * *

Deep underground, in the mountains of the east, a man sat in his chair. Before him stood a huge screen, consisting of hundreds of smaller screens. Showing hundreds of people and their interactions, each of the people had their own symbol hovering slightly over their head.

"How is it going" a man in a suit said as he entered the room.

"We have lost raptor" the man said pointing to a now blank screen, one with a Tartarus symbol on it.

"A shame" the man in the suit said, "I had expected much more of him, oh well, did he advance our cause in any way"?

"No, he did not manage to completely his mission".

The man in the suit sighed, "Looks like we´ll have to rely on a new agent".

"Might I suggest something" the man in front of the screen interrupted.

"Speak your word" the man in the suit said, his voice booming.

"Might we initiate Mockingbird"

The man thought for awhile, "Show me", the man behind the screen clicked various buttons, eventually a blank screen was pulled out, and set itself inches away from the face of the man in the suit. The screen lit up, showing the image of a face "Ah yes Mockingbird, do begin, the sooner, the better" the screen, had the mark, of Fairy Tail.

TBC

* * *

And thats the end of Ultor, or is it, yeah probably. So yeah, I actually really like this chapter, I don't know why, I just think I at least did and okay job with it. Now to answer all the reviewers questions in one go, I split it up for three reasons.

1: It's easier to write

2: It builds suspense better

3: I like being evil MUHAHAHA

Now this chapter has probably left a-lot of questions, what is Rosenblatz, why did Anguis leave, why was Ultor after Gajeel but not the other slayers, who is mocking bird, will Gajeel and Levy ever get together. Well those answers will have to wait awhile, why, because I would like to attempt to write another fic. Because this one has had, moderate success, I´d like to try something new. If you haven't yet you can see the fic on my profile, tell me what you think, should I try to write it?


	16. Chapter 16: Short and sweet?

It was a big day for Fairy Tail, it was the day everybody had been waiting for, the announcement of the wizards who would be participating in this years S-Class exams, the winner would become an S-Class wizard and would be allowed to take on the dangerous jobs. Makarov stood on his balcony, a list in his hands and a serious look in his eyes. Both Gajeel and Levy had been let out of the hospital a week priot, and the former was confident that he would be chosen due to his latest accomplishment. Ultor had been a SS-Cass target for several years, and nobody had ever seen or found him, at least nobody that was alive today. Of course Gajeel, Levy, and Lily had gotten their 15 minutes of fame, and due to the magazines "excellent" explanation of the situation, most of the guild members were sure that Gajeel would be one of the 8 candidates.

Makarov cleared his throat, "As many of you know it is time for this years S-Class trial" the crowd let out a loud cheer, "And today our contestants will be as following, NATSU DRAGNEEL".

Natsu slammed his fists together, a wide smile on his face, "ABOUT TIME" he roared with a proud tone.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER"

Gray turned to Natsu immediately after his name was mentioned, "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT FLAME HEAD, CAUSE I'M GOANNA BEAT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL ONLY BE ABLE TO BREATH THROUGH A TUBE" he yelled at the "flame head".

"ELFMAN STRAUSS"

The white haired giant grunted in approval, "THIS WILL BE A TEST OF MEN THAT ONLY A TRUE MAN CAN PASS", his shout was the loudest yet, and only made people sigh since many were tired of his constant man speeches.

"CANA ALBERONA"

The brown haired mage looked up confused about the current situation, but soon returned to her drink.

"JUVIA LOCKSER"

The blue haired mage didn't say anything, but was clearly sobbing as now she couldn't be Gray's partner.

"MEST GRYDER"

The man nodded.

"FREED JUSTINE"

Freed grunted with approval without answering.

"AND OUR LAST ENTRY IS" Gajeel grinned in anticipation "LEVY MCGARDEN AND GAJEEL REDFOX".

There was a silence in the guild, they wondered how two people could be named at the same time, especially Levy and Gajeel were confused, looking at each other and then looked at the old man once more. "Let me explain" the old man said clearing her throat, "If this contest had been two weeks ago I would have admitted only Levy, however in the light of this last situation I have decided to admit you both, you are to work as a team, and if you win you will both be promoted to S-class". Immediately chatter began amongst the members, this had never been done before. "AND NOW WE PARTY" he roared happily and the crowd cheered and soon the incident was forgotten by all but Levy.

* * *

A couple of hours later

* * *

Gajeel was walking home, he was smiling from ear to ear and proud of his accomplishment, to his left side flew Lily, to his right walked Levy.

"About time I get to be an S-Class again" he said complaining though he was happy, "All these normal jobs were getting busy" he said trying to get Levy's attention, though she was too distracted in thought as she was reading a book about S-Class Exams.

"Oi shrimp" he said annoyed and pocked the side of her head.

"Huh what" she said looking around confused and caught sight of him, "Did you say anything" she asked confused.

"You've been reading that book all day, what are you looking for" he said annoyed.

"It just doesn't make any sense, there's never been a case where two wizards have been accepted as one entry" she said flipping through the pages.

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't care, whatever the case were gonna leave everybody in the dust" he exclaimed proudly.

She sighed, "I guess your right, what's the worst thing that could happen.

"That's the spirit" he said clapping her back, "Now we have a long day tomorrow so we better get ready" he said grinning widely, "We're gonna win this thing"

"Y-yes" she said blushing gently but proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away

* * *

Away from Tenrou Island hung the base of Grimoire Heart, a large airship, it was filled with several of the strongest and most dangerous wizards in the land, each ready to start their invasion, in the control room at an old man, he wore an eyepatch and had a long, white, sharp beard. He was looking over several papers, documents surrounding information that he would need.

"SIR I HAVE A REPORT SIR" a grunt said bowing deeply.

The old man looked up, "Speak, and beg that you are not wasting my time" he said, his voice was deep and monotone.

The grunt flinched but quickly drew himself together, "SIR THE AGENTS OF ROSENBLATZ HAVE ARRIVED SIR".

Hades waved him away, literally, and returned to his papers as 5 figures, each wearing a long black cloak, arrived. They were different sizes and shapes, but the only other thing they had in common other than their cloaks, was a large symbol on their back, A large bird devouring a dragon, the each kneeled but for the frontmost one.

"Lord Hades it is a honor to meet you, I understand you have a bargain for us" he said, his voice was rattling and let out small sounds of laughter between every couple of words.

The old man sent them a glare that demanded obediance, however he let out a small smile crossed his fingers. "Under my study of Tenrou island I have discovered that it holds certain, artifacts, that your organization may have pleasure in using, however if we are to allow you to retrieve them we wish for something in return".

The leader smiled, "And what would that be".

Hades smiled, a smile that only a true villain could ever produce, "We would like to request the help of your, extermination abilities, the island seems to have been overrun by fairies".

The group smiled widely, and stood to turn towards the exit, "Your wish, is our command".

Hades smiled to himself, his plan was coming together piece by piece.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

All the groups had gathered together, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loki, Elfman and Evergreen, Cana and Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna, Mest and Wendy, and lastly Gajeel and Levy, both ready to win the tournament and become S-class mages, their passions were high, and their spirits were inspired. Little did they no the dangers that awaited them, but for now they could only guess.

TBC

* * *

I'M BACK, sorry it took so long to update this, and sorry that it was so short, don't worry next chapter will be much longer, I'll look forward to continuing this story and I hope that you will take the journey with me.


End file.
